Peach Answers your questions
by monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1
Summary: the princess of the mushroom kindom will answer your questions about her life, relationships, and many more.
1. Start reviewing

Peach answers your questions

**Hello ! I have decided to do a little questions answering. Now Peach will answer you questions to the best of her ability, but please keep it to 1-2 questions, other wise I could never answer all of them. I've seen Mario question answering stories, and even a bowser one, so I figured why not peach. I say the princess of the mushroom kingdom should be able to get a little fame. So if you want to ask a question, just put it in a review. If I have any questions, I'll continue. Thats all. Please ask questions.**

** MonsterHuntergod out.**


	2. Bowser digging plan

Bowser digging plan

MHG: Hello Fanfiction Readers! Its me, Monsterhuntergod! No this not one of my intros, I'm in this story! Thank you all of you who submitted questions. I could not get any of the god knows how many toads to do this, so I'm going to be going this. Peach? Where are you? Hang on a sec (Looks around room) Peach! Where are you?

Peach: I'm coming! (Walks in room)

MHG: Why are you not here when I said, this should have started a half hour ago!

Peach: Sorry. Mario and Luigi were going somewhere, so I said goodbye to them. (Sits down)

MHG: I don't even want to ask. Okay, first question.

hey that looks cool

lets see uhmmmmm

do you really like mario?

do you like being a princess?

is rosalina part or your family or something?

pretty much it :D

klk155

Peach: Yes I like him. He saves me on more occasions than I can keep track of, plus he is friendly. Well, being a princess is demanding, but I do like it, because I can help people. And no, I don't belive that Rosalina is in my family.

MHG: Do you even know any of your family?

Peach: No.

MHG: well, that takes care of a probably another question down the road, and please, only one or two, you can put more in later chapters, god (Massages temple)

Peach: those are thoughtful questions.

MHG: Ya, but I don't want to be here all day ( ticking noise) Did you just hear that? (Ticking noise) God, thats annoying, can someone figure out what that is?

Meanwhile under castle

Mortan koopa: (Using pickaxe to tunnel under castle) Its a long way to temparary! (Tick) to the sweetest girl I know! (Tick) so goodbye to temporary and hello to sweetest...

Bowser: Mortan! Shut up and keep digging! Were almost under the room that peach is in!

Mortan: oh come on dad! I've been digging for hours, can't I have a break?

Bowser: No! Once we have peach you can!

Mortan: damn.

Back up in the castle

MHG: Okay, next question.

Peach, this is dragon19kyoshi and my question is this: In Mario Party 6, you became friends with Brighton and Twila. Why did you became friends with them?

dragon19kyoshi

Peach: Well they were nice to us, so why not?

MHG: (Tick) God dang it, theres that ticking noise again! Hey, any toad! Find out what that ticking noise is! Okay, lets get these questions done before I go insane!

Okay. Peach.

When are you going to get better security for the castle so Mario doesn't have to keep saving you all the time? SERIOUSLY!

ThatNintendoFangirl

Peach: I have security, but with Bowsers constant attacks, it just gets smaller and smaller. Thats why we need the mario bros.

MHG: Ya right, I could easily beat Bowser. (Tick) and for god sake, what in the world is making that ticking noise!

Under castle

Bowser: Okay mortan, start digging up to the room, then you get to rest

Mortan: Too (Pant) tired (Pant) can't work any more (Collapses)

Bowser: (Pulls out a whip) Mush Koopa, mush!

Mortan:(starts digging up in a mad frenzy) Ow, augh, offf, help!

Back up in castle

MHG: Great, now the noise started to pick up. (Puts on Helmet) Much better. Next question.

If you can kick Bowser's butt in SSB and Super Princess Peach, why don't you do that all the time?

Marioliza

Peach: I don't like beating people up! Even if it is bowser, sure he kidnaps me a lot, but he's a person, well koopa, but he is his own being. I feel so guilty beating someone up.

MHG: This is why I always carry a weapon (Pulls out blue two handed sword with spikes on blade edges) it makes things less guilty. Next!

Why can't she get a backbone? lol

Why does she always wear pink? and don't bring on the princess thing please! Lol

kale

Peach: Everyone has a favorite color, Why can't mine be pink? I just love, and I'll try not to.

MHG: Oh good thing this helmet has earplugs, otherwise I'd go insane by now. (Tick Tick Tick) Bloody son of a...

Peach: language please.

MHG: Fine, for your sake. Next question.

Hey peach i have a question for you and daisy...

What do yall do in your spare time...?

MizzGirlyBabii

MHG: As you can see Daisy is not here, so Peach, can you please answer for her.

Peach: Well we talk, play games, play sports, that sort of thing.

MHG: Lets see here, oh god, listen to these.

Hiya, it's FastReader22 here. I've got two questions for Peach that has been buggin me for a long time. Why do you always get kidnapped by Bowser? Is pink your favourite colour?

MHG: god, we answered them already! I swear, no one looks at the reviews nowadays. Final one!

Hi!  
1. Do you like Bowser?  
2. Which villan (hope I spelled that right) do you hate the most? ex: Fawful, Bowser jr, ect.  
That's it for now! Bye Princess!

Tiana Koopa

MHG: since when do koopas have computers? Oh well, some new, fresh questions.

Peach: I really don't know. Well, maybe bowser jr, he has been coming here everyday trying to kidnap me. Other than that, I'm fine with villan's.

Bowser:( Hole appears, bowser and clown car come out) Okay peach, your coming with me. (Grabs her) Ahaaahaa, the mario bros can't stop me now!

Peach: let me go! Help! Anyone!

MHG: Well, looks like I got to handle this (Pulls out sword) Koopa, time to be sliced koopa!

Bowser: eat ba bombs! (Throws three bombs)

MHG:(Blocks with sword) Okay, my turn! ( Jumps and slices clown car in half)

Bowser:(Falls down hole) AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Peach: Help! (Falls and MHG catches her bridal style) Thank you.

MHG: Your welcome. I hope this does not ruin my image. (Puts her down) Thank you all for your questions, please send more. I wonder what happened to bowser?

Meanwhile in the hole

Mortan: Finally I get a break I... (Hears screaming of bowser) oh crap.

Bowser: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (Splat)


	3. Larry Koopas raid

Larry Koopas raid

MHG: Hello everyone, thank you for your questions, I'm just getting them in the mail, speaking of which the mail toad is coming now.

Toad: here you are sir

MHG: Crap, crap, crap, spam, crap, crap, IRS, crap, letter from grandma, crap, blackmail, here we are, the questions.

Peach: this is so exciting. I wonder what will be asked first

MHG: Well, be prepared

Well, princess, if pink didn't exist, what would be your favorite color?

What's your favorite kind of music?

If there was a guy trying to take over the world with bacon, what would you do? Standing by and screaming is not an option!

Do you ever wear anything not pink, excluding the different colored dresses in SSB?

-

Well, I must use this spoon-powered time machine that doesn't make ANY SENSE, and leave! FAREWELL!

Marioliza

Peach: why does everyone ask about the pink, please stop it. I don't question your favorite color. And who would take over the world with bacon. I know bowser had some crazy schemes but no one is that crazy. And again with the pink, I can wear anything I want. (Pouts)

MHG: Well put, and I have the strangest feeling we are being watched.

Outside window

Larry Koopa: Oh this is perfect. All I got to do is go in there and steal Peach for king dad. Then that jr will stop bragging that he is dads favorite son. I was his favorite before he came on the scene. If I can capture her, I will be dads favorite again!

In room

MHG: is it me or is there someone out the window. (Looks out window) I could have sworn. Okay, next.

Peach!

In Mario Kart Wii, what is your favorite technique?

In Super Mario Galaxy 2, why did you carry the Grand Star?

dragon19kyoshi

Peach: I would have to choose the starman, it causes me no harm. And Really don't know why anyone would think of that idea.

MHG: I don't either.

Peach: I swear, why does everyone want me for these things.

MHG: you tell them girl. Next.

Arachni: David has an extra pack of... Chewy Lemonheads. Want some?Also, would you freak out if a girl said she liked you? What's the...least chaste thing you've done?

AmperDavid: Arachni! Stop messing with my account!

Arachni: Well, gotta go! *hits send and flees*

AmperDavid

MHG: Talk about identity crisis. Okay, please answer.

Peach: well, maybe. A girl liking me? What does he mean by that?

MHG: I have no clue which one?

Peach: as for chaste, what are you talking about. (Pouts)

MHG: His point exactly.

Larry: (Laughs)

MHG: I could have sworn that I heard something.

Peach: its nothing. Go on.

MHG:

Hello, Peach. I only have a few, easy, questions here.

1). Okay, so, when Bowser captures you and you're stuck at his castle, what do you do to pass the time?

2). Are you still 'married' to Bowser? Yeah... remember...? From that game, lol?

3). Well, who's your favorite Villian?

Hugs. :3

-Amoz

Peach: Its surprising, but he gives me everything I want when I'm in his castle, he even has a room just for me. I can't believe he is that nice. Plus his kids come to see me, and they are nice.

MHG: (throughs up out window.) I think I'm going to be sick.

Peach: And they say I'm over dramatic.

MHG: Hey!

Peach: As for being 'married' to bowser, that was a sham, its not offical. He can believe it all he wants, but I won't. And as for favorite, I would say larry koopa, such a nice lad.

Larry: Yes, she likes me!

MHG: who said that? (Looks out the window.) Thats it. (Pulls out a big gun.) Next time I hear something out there I'm firing.

Peach: Now don't do that, you just shot that window.

MHG: I don't care, theres something out there, and whatever it is, its dead.

Peach: just please read the next question.

MHG: okay.

Hiya Princess! So, second question from yours truly!

Are you and Mario having any plans?

Also. Can you clear up to everyone that you and Daisy are not related in any way? Thanks!

ThatNintendoFangirl

Peach: MHG, what does she mean?

MHG: (Laughs) She means like dates or stuff like that.

Peach: No, but MHG is taking me out to dinner tonight.

MHG: I told you never to tell that in these answerings. There goes my reputation.

Peach: Who would think we are related. We are not, we are friends.

MHG: Thank god only five more questions.

Hey peachy!

So..Did you ever try on a different wardore other then dresses?

...And...

Do you talk to Mona at all?

That's all for now.. Byez XD

*Mizzgirlybabii*

MHG: hey, ask about the pink and I'll sick a wyvern on ya. Now answer the second question please.

Peach: No, not really, being a princess is hard work.

Larry: nows my chance.

MHG: (Shoots out the window, larry starts running back to bowser castle.) Well, well, your favorite villan was just outside the window. What a ham.

Peach: There goes my allowence for this week.

MHG: oh come on, next question.

Peach, what's your favorite type of Music? Why does Bowser always kidnap you? That's it! BYE!FastReader22

Peach: Pop is my favorite, and what is with the bowser kidnapping me questions. We have a security force, it just is scared away when he comes.

MHG: just rolling along.

OH NO! It's the Mysterious Ticking Noise! Ahem, nothing...

Hey, Peach, this is Mercelle. I have a few questions.

First off, why do you always send a letter to the Mario Bros.? You know it's just going to end up with you getting kidnapped. Second, which final boss that you've fought against so far do you find the most disturbing? And lastly, if you had to pick a hair color besides blonde, what would it be?

~From Mikey~

MHG: Bring that up again and I'll sick a wyvern on ya, I got one on hand at all times.

Peach: I like to help them, thats why. I have no comment to the second question. I think I'd change my hair color to a deeper blond, much nicer.

MHG: very. Final question! And last one in the envolope.

Ha! Splat.

Peach, does it make you mad when people think Daisy's your sister?

Are you aware that your outfits in sports games look so much better ththen that ratty dress? I mean, the look is getting kinda old...

~Ittybit

Peach: It does not make me mad, it just sad to think people are that stupid. And since when is this ratty? I just got a new one. It looks the same but its new.

MHG: Okay, we are done. Please ask only 1-2 questions, and if you want you can ask me a question or 2. See ya!


	4. Peach's Koopaling presents

Peach's Koopa Presents

MHG: well, happy holidays folks. And well, I've been gone for a while, but I'm back, and ready to go!

Peach: I can't wait for christmas, I can kiss Mario under the mistletoe

MHG: spare the details please, your making me sick.

Peach: sorry, just thinking.

MHG: well, you can think about this question.

Hi Peach!  
1. What's your favorite video game?  
2. What Mario Kart Double Dash course do you like and dislike?  
Bye Pe-ahh! (gets tackled & kissed by Iggy).  
Me:IGGY!

Tiana Koopa

Peach: Favorite videogame? I really don't have one. MHG, can you tell them yours as a substatue

MHG: Your asking me to answer a question! Its your job not mine!

Peach: Oh come on! (pouts) You should at least, its a substatue to the question.

MHG: Fine! Mine would be a tie between mario kart double dash and Monster Hunter tri. Next.

Hey, Mercelle here. Just wondering... you said once in a certain game that all your dresses are different and very stylish. How so? I'm not asking about the pink, I'm just curious about the differences between your outfits. I don't want to have to pwn a wyvern to get my question answered.

And in a similar vein, why didn't you like your wedding dress in that other game? It looks a lot like your normal dresses.

~Thanks, from Mikey-sama~

Peach: well, there are slight differences, but there hardly noticable, and sense when do you have on of those things?

MHG: I have my sources.

Outside the castle

Jr: Roy, why are you dragging me here, theres no way we are getting mama peach.

Roy: Relax little bro, da great Roy Koopa has da solution. (Pulls out empty christmas present box) All ya got to do is get in the box.

JR: No! (pouts)

Roy: get in the box.

Jr: No!

Roy: Ya asked for it boy! (stuffs him inside the box, then gets in a purple present with eye holes, puts jrs box on top of his, and closes the top.) Now be quiet so this at least has a chance of workin. (hops over to the door, door opens.)

Toad: Hey princess, theres 2 presents for ya, but its from anonymous.

Peach: Well, put them under the tree.

Toad: Okay. (Carries the presents.)

Roy: (Whispers) Ya see, I knew it would work.

MHG: I have a bad feeling about those, well, on with this questioning of no purpose!

Here's one!

Peach, did you ever play volleyball in Mario Sports Mix

dragon19kyoshi

Peach: ya, and I got to admit, its a fun game, tho it gets hard on the arms after a while, I had bruises for a week.

MHG: again, this is why I wear armor, I can get ya some if ya want.

Peach: No thank you. Though thanks for the offer.

MHG: next!

Here's one:

"Could you avoid making spelling and grammar mistakes?"

... What? I should expect a princess to be educated well and to prove that she's educated well.

Captain Cook

MHG: Hey! I take offence to that! She does not make this, I do! So if you said that again, your dead pal!

Peach: Please don't kill the users.

MHG: Well its not like he would be missed. Fine, but I garentee no promises. Next.

This seems interesting, I'll try it!

Peach, why are you so lazy to defend yourself from Bowser? I mean you are a princess of a freakin' kingdom! Surely, you MUST have some weapons hidden away in your castle?

And lastly, do you find Toad annoying?

Kaiimi

Peach: I'm not lazy! I'm just, kinda, scared of him at times. Besides, weapons are forbbin in the mushroom kingdom.

MHG: ya, and when I first came here, they were searching me like I had a weapon of mass destruction.

Peach: Well, you are the first human to come here after mario and luigi.

MHG: sweet, final question!

Its me again!

On your last birthday when you got captured, did you ever happen to eat that cake while you were trapped inside? I would've *shrugs*

-TNFG

Peach: Well, maybe a little, but I'm trying to watch what I eat.

MHG: because other wise she gets fat and it goes to her trunk. (Snickers)

Peach: Stop it!

Roy: (pops out of present) Jr! Now!

Jr: Ya! Momma peach!

Peach: (picked up by the koopalings) Help!

MHG: Well, looks like I got to do this. (Pulls out a katana) Yo Koopalings, meet my little friend.

Roy: Jr! Forget mama peach, just run for ya life!

Jr: AAAAAAHHHH! (Both run away as fast as they can)

MHG: Why do I always have to save you lately. (Folds arms)

Peach: Well I wonder how I can thank you? (Sees a mistltoe above them.)

MHG: and hows... (gets kiss on lips from peach) what was that?

Peach: thats how I say thanks.

MHG: Well. People please ask your questions, though only 1-2 please, just to not get too long.


	5. Few questions

Few questions

MHG: Hello everyone, sorry but this will be a short session due to lack of questions.

Peach: Aww. Isn't there a way to get more people to ask

MHG: well, lets try and get some of your friends to come and answer these guy's questions.

Peach: Okay, but I don't know who. (ponders)

MHG: Just answer these questions okay. First one.

Hi. Here are some questions  
1. Are you & Pauline friends?  
2. (my cousin's question) Have you ever liked someone before you met Mario?  
Bye Peach :)

Tiana Koopa

MHG: I take great offense to the second question.

Peach: Oh come on.

MHG: Its true.

Peach: Who is Pauline?

MHG: Well folks there you have it. (whispers) Tiana, no offense, but you almost caused my death.

Peach: (oblivious) Well, not love like, but I have made friends before Mario.

MHG: On with the questions, your pinkness.

Peach! Happy 2011 and here's a great question for the new year!

Which sport did you like best in Mario Sports Mix and why?

What is your resolution for 2011?

dragon19kyoshi

Peach: I like Basketball. Its great exercise.

MHG: Provided she does not bring me along.

Peach: Why not, you'd be great.

MHG: Kinda hard to when nikes are flying by my head. Believe me, not fun. One more question, lets get this over with your fritz blondness.

This looks like fun. Let me try.

Hi Peach. You are my favorite character. I enjoy using you when Playing lots of Mario games. Buy I couldn't help but wonder. Why does Bowser Jr call you mama when you know well that you're not?

Signed Rose Tiger aka Rosey-chan.

MHG: Tiger! Long time no see girl. How ya been. As you can see I'm in this story, and doing just fine trying not to drive myself into insanity. And can you answer a question from me? Why don't ya talk to me anymore, once I settled that thing with major stranger you cut contact. What happened? Okay enough of me asking you, her royal pinkness will answer your question.

Peach: Can you please stop calling me that. And I don't know why he calls me that. At first it was cute, now since he tried to kidnap me the last answering session, its now getting creepy.

MHG: Wow, that was short, now who could be get to answer questions.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Peach: Yoshi, do you want to answer the adoring publics questions?

Yoshi: (Hands in the air) Yoshi!

MHG: Okay then. Well it looks like Yoshi is going to join us. Please give only 1 to 2 questions and lets hear them.


	6. Major Yoshi Comeback!

Major Yoshi Comeback!

MHG: (Singing) Zip a de do da! Zip a de a! My oh my what a wonderful day!

Peach: Why are you singing?

MHG: We got a lot of reviews, Yoshi you flipping genius!

Yoshi: Yoshi! (High fives MHG)

Peach: Well, lets hear them.

MHG: Your wish is my command. First one!

MHG: Sorry about that. Peach: Do you read any fanfiction?That's all for ya!

Tiana Koopa

Peach: No, not really. Running a kingdom is for too much work. It takes me so long to get things done I have no time for that.

MHG: You better be sorry. You almost got me killed, and she can hit a frying pan with surprising force.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

MHG: You said it Yoshi. Next question your pinkness.

To answer your question, I have been busy with school. Sorry if I haven't responded.

Rose Tiger

MHG: Well completely understandable. Highschool has been driving me crazy. Hello, I didn't know there were any more plumbers turned hero?

Hey, hey, hey! It'sa me, your next door neighbour from about 300 miles away from ya.

Anyways... What do you think of Luigi? And his alter ego. Yeah, him.

And, uh, this is question from my sister: did you ever notice those "cake are a lie" jokes?

Oh and, uh, I saw one of those koopaling whatchamacallits heading to your castle.

Oh yeah, tell Yoshi I said hi.

See ya!

[~TGP~]

Peach: You mean Waluigi? They constantly try and mess things up. But as for Luigi, he is my friend. I really don't get what your asking with the jokes.

MHG: How the heck can someone live 300 miles away and be a next door neighbor. Hello! We are in the middle of toad town! We have next door neighbors all around us. You would not be considered a next door neighbor. And that Koopaling will never get in here. This time I'm prepared. I set booty traps 360 degrees around this place and even some inside. There is no way in the world that koopaling is getting in!

Luigi: Mama Mia! (Is seen flying outside the window)

Peach: What was that?

MHG: Crap, Luigi hit a landmine.

Yoshi: (Waving Hi) Yoshi!

MHG: Next question before my ears bleed.

Hi Peach! Just some simple questions for you and Yoshi.

For Yoshi: how many different color combinations do you have?

For Peach: would you enjoy being shadow peach if you had contol of your mind versus the shadow queen?

For Peach: what would you do if Mario became Mr. M? (like luigi became mr. L)

Lalalalalala Girl210

Yoshi: Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi.

MHG: What did he say?

Peach: He said Yoshi's come in red, pink, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, and black.

MHG: Oh.

Peach: And no, I would not like to control minds. Why would I do that? Thats Bowsers kind of power.

MHG: Well, next question, and we are almost done with this set.

YAY YOSHI!

this is from my DSI :p

yoshi- what r ur thoughts on birdo?

peach- what types of books do u like?

tails-is-pwnage

Yoshi: (Running out of the room) Yoshi!

MHG: Thanks a lot, you just scared Yoshi away. Lets continue before anyone else runs away.

is your name peach or toadstool? i'm confused.

nigel

Peach: Its Peach, I really don't know why anyone calls me that.

MHG: Its the cartoons fault. There good, but why Princess toadstool?

Peach: I know right.

MHG: Final question, and there easy.

1. Are Baby Mario and Baby Peach your babies?

2. How many times have you been kidnapped?

some kid

MHG: People, they are Mario and Peache's younger selfs! Don't you people understand the concept of time travel.

Peach: I guess people don't.

MHG: Am I the only one around here with sanity?

Peach: What do you mean by that?

MHG: Just answer the question.

Peach: Okay. I really can't answer that question, its hard to count. I lost track at 111.

MHG: Well that was exhilerating. Tune in next time and I'll get Daisy for ya. Promise Tails is pownage to not scare away daisy too. Anyways, ask your questions now while time lasts.


	7. Mail call overload

Mail call overload

MHG: Hello people, and now its time for mail call. Thats what I call when we get questions

Toad: Here ya go. (Hands him a stack of paper. Top one black with bowser emblem.)

MHG: Dear MHG. You get out of peach's castle or I'll nuke you next time I see you outside it. Your executioner, Bowser. Great this is the 5th on this week, and its only Monday.

Peach: (Runs into the room) Sorry I'm late.

Daisy: God Peach. How big is this place?

MHG: You get used to it.

Peach: Thats quite a stack of questions.

MHG: Ya, so lets get this going. First question.

Peach: Which racetrack did you like best?

Yoshi: What is your deepest secret?

Daisy: Do you like flowers?

dragon19kyoshi

MHG: Okay, did you even read the last chapter? Yoshi got scared away.

Daisy: Of course I like flowers! I'd like it if you'd give me some though.

MHG: (Raise's eyebrow) Are you on sugar?

Daisy: No.

MHG: Good. Peach, tell what racetrack you like the most. My personal favorite is Dino jungle in Mario Kart Double Dash.

Peach: My favorite is Peach garden in Mario Kart Wii.

MHG: God! I hate that track. Those damn chain chomps.

Peach: Thats no reason to hate it.

MHG: Its every reason to hate it. Next question, oh god, not you again.

(To answer those questions)

1) Count the number of racetracks over by her castle. Then estimate how long her garden is. Then count how long Toad Town is. Think of it as the end of the block type neighbor.

2) I was talking about Mr. L, not Waluigi.

-

More questions:

Exactly where are your parents? Y'know, the king and queen? If this is too harsh, don't bother answering.

What did you do with your old dress?

That's all I got for now.

[~TGP~]

Peach: MHG, I wished you stop ranting about these questions.

MHG: I can't help it, this guy is really pushing it.

Daisy: Don't worry Peach, what could happen?

Peach: My point exactly.

MHG: Oh come on, I only have 5 nukes on hand. Can you answer the 2 questions, please?

Peach: My parents are so busy with diplomacy, I can't see them. So they left me in charge. And I still have my dress, I just like to wear new ones every now and then.

MHG: Moving on!

Alright lets see...

How is the current economy in the Mushroom Kingdom? I've noticed that it differs greatly from the Beanbean Kingdom`s.

Also, are you jealous of Pauline? Pauline is Mario`s ex-girlfriend from Donkey Kong. They are now business partners and have created the Mini Mario toys.

P.S. I think you are doing a great job running the kingdom.

SuperNerdmanGuy

Peach: Well, we mostly have a farming economy, with some trading with our allies, which we have many.

MHG: Way better than the USA's. Also, do you people have to bring Pauline up, do you want her to kill me!

Daisy: Why haven't you guys kill him yet?

MHG: You shut up.

Peach: Thanks for your complement. A lot of people say that.

MHG: Okay, lets see here, eye yay yay. This name is so strange I think I'll probably pronounce it wrong.

have some questions for peach

1. What do you think of the koopalings?

2. Did you ever know Bowser's wife,Clawdia

Peach: There alright, just way to evil to be called anything of a complement. I also knew Bowser had a wife, but I never seen her. You sound like she's dead or something.

MHG: Maybe she is, we don't know. Moving on!

Alright Peach

R u and Mario in love or something?

If u could go on a date with him, where would it be?

Do u want 2 get revenge from Bowser (sorry 3 questions)

-Assassinator68

MHG: I want to get revenge on Bowser, the damn lizard keeps sending me death threats. Anyone out there got a weapon that I can use to permanently kill him? I accept anything.

Peach: … I would not say love, I do however have a huge crush on him. After all, he saved me a ton of times. How do you not get a crush from someone like that.

MHG: I know I would

Daisy: Don't make me hurt you.

MHG: Thats your second strike, third one and I'm throwing you to the land mines.

Peach: Please stop it you two. Sheesh. As for a date, I really don't know, I never really thought about it.

MHG: Next one your princessness! How the heck do Kammy and Kamek say stuff like that I'll never know. Sweet a short one, and this one is for Daisy

Daisy: Oh ya! (Pumps fists in air)

MHG: Cool it, you haven't heard the question yet.

Daisy!

Question for Daisy: Do you like Luigi?

Daisy is my favorite character!

WiccansRule

Daisy: Boo ya! You rock for choosing me as your favorite! Ya, he is my kind a guy, a little on the fraidy cat side, but he's fine.

MHG: Anyone else have there eardrums blown out just now?

Peach: I've heard her louder.

MHG: Well, next sheet, and this one is big.

Hi Peach, Yoshi, and (hopefully) Daisy! I have two questions for each of you:

For Peach:

1. Do you like Mario or Baby Mario better?

2. What would you do if a Koopaling hugged you?

For Yoshi:

1. How did you meet Mario and Luigi?

2. Why do you where a shell on your back?

For Daisy:

1. Do you really consider Luigi as your "boyfriend"?

2. What's it like living in a desert?

That's all for now, but do you think you could get Luigi to come after this session? (He's my favorite)

Jordan-TheAwesomeCatLover (or logic/english/cat/videogamelover)

MHG: God dang it people! Yoshi is not here for Christ sake! You can thank Tails-is-pwnage for that one. Peach, answer you questions before I have a heart attack.

Peach: We would not want that to happen.

MHG: Bowser would.

Peach: Well that will not happen on our watch. Now for the questions. I consider Mario and Baby Mario equal, though him as a baby is adorable, Mario saves me all the time so there even. And the second one I can't really say anything, I don't know how I would act.

Daisy: Yes I do! Just no one believes me, as for living in the desert...

MHG: Hot, dry and miserable.

Daisy: He summed it up.

MHG: Final question, and there for Peach.

For Peach:

1. When will you and Mario ever marry?

2. Ever wonder why you had red hair in the cartoon?

some kid

Peach: (Blushes) First one, no comment. Second one, no clue.

MHG: Well thats it for today, and we enjoyed answering your questions. As for luigi in a earlier question, I'll see if I can get him out of the hospital. Didn't know anti infrantry landmines could do that much against him. Ask your questions, but not too many please, don't want to be here until the cows come home. Until next time, see ya!


	8. Luigi vs MHG

Luigi Vs MHG

MHG: Toad! Wheres the mail? Don't tell me. He hit a landmine too.

Luigi: Yes, yes he did.

MHG: Okay, so you hit one, big deal. How bad was the damage anyways?

Luigi: This. (Shows picture)

MHG: That bad huh. Well, it keeps Bowser and his wack pack out.

Peach: Where's the questions?

MHG: (Mail bag flies in.) Right here. Lets see, there's a good one to start with.

Peach and Daisy: (my sister's question) When you two were little, did you watch Alvin & The Chipmunks?

Konata Fan

Peach: No, I rarely get free time.

MHG: Even as a kid?

Peach: Even as a kid.

MHG: Okay, lets see. Gray plumber? Okay, here's his question.

Jeez,dude, you really need a chill pill. And if I was "pushing" you in any way, I'm sorry.

This might be the last question you'll get from me, so here goes.

If you were stuck on an island with someone you couldn't stand, who would it be?

[~TGP~]

MHG: I'm sorry dude. It was my fault. You can ask any question, I just have to mess with some of these reviews. If I made you think that, I'm sorry. Now that my griping is over, Peach, do the honors.

Peach: He does have a point on your aditude.

MHG: Not you too!

Luigi: Ha ha! (Starts laughing)

MHG: (Pulls out Red shell) One more word out of you and you get the double death. (Luigi shuts up)

Peach: By far, if I was stuck on a island with Bowser, that would be the worst.

Luigi: Who would ask longer?

MHG: My guess Peach. Bowser would not last five seconds against angry Peach.

Peach: Just thinking about that makes me sick.

MHG: I know that would. Next question

Peach: Have you ever tried a hamburger and can I eat one?

dragon19kyoshi

Peach: No, never had one. Are they good?

MHG: Yes. Also, why did you ask the second part to that? You can have one if you want, its your life.

Peach: Be nice to them.

MHG: I garentee no promise's. Next one from, oh great, crazy person.

hey peach dont get worried about me being a koopa i may hang out with iggy koopa but im harmless heres the questions

peach : have you ever enjoyed being captured by bowser

daisy : what is your favorite thing to do peach and daisy : whats your favorite color

thanks mwahahahahahahahahaha

Iznatius Izzy Koopa

MHG: You creep me out, not the fact that you hang out with iggy, but that you act like doctor frankenstien.

Peach: Can you be nice for once, before I hit you with something.

MHG: The only weapons you use are a frying pan and your butt. For god sake, thats what women in the forties use. (Gets hit over the head with a frying pan)

Luigi: (Laughs, then gets hit by MHG)

MHG: Moving on before I kill somebody. Holy crap, here's a lot of them.

Hi everyone! I brought fresh baked cookies for all. Ok, here are my questions.

Peach:

1. If Mario sang a song to you while playing the guitar, what would your reaction be?

2. Do you like to sing?

Daisy:

1. What do you do in your spare time?

2. Are you and Luigi dance partners?

Luigi(hopefully):

1. How did you and Daisy first meet?

2. What do you do when Mario has gone off to save Peach and you're stuck guarding the home front(stuck at home)?

If Luigi's not there, tell him I hope he feels better. Enjoy the cookies!

~AnimeBunnyPrincess~

Peach: (Has cookie in hand) Thanks for the cookies. Your first question... (Ask's luigi) does Mario even know how to play the guitar?

Luigi: No, I don't think so.

Peach: And for the second one, yes, I do like to sing.

MHG: She sings in the shower too. And good god, its bad when she sings in there.

Peach: You shut up.

MHG: Since Daisy isn't here, Peach, you take the first question, and Luigi take the second.

Peach: The spare time I have from ruling a kingdom and getting captured by Bowser? I have the slightlest of clues.

MHG: No free time huh?

Peach: Barely any.

MHG: Then how can you be on this?

Peach: Toadsworth said it would be good for me.

Luigi: Dance Partners? Where are they getting this?

MHG: From Mario Kart: Wii. Theres a statue with you 2 dancing in it.

Luigi: How did they get that?

MHG: I don't know, maybe they took pictures of you guys and photoshopped it, then made the statue. Who the crap knows. All I know is the next question set.

Hello again!

I don't want to overload y'all, and I passed the 2 question limit per character rule, so i won't ask many today.

Luigi: Do you mind living with Mario?

Do you ever wonder why Kamek kidnapped you first as a kid?

What do you think of people thinking you'll kill Mario?

Sorry guys, see you later!

Jordan-TheAwesomeCatLover

Luigi: I got to mind Mario. He's the one that owns our house. There's no way I'm paying our taxes. As for me getting kidnapped, who knows. Kameks probably on crack or watches too much porn. And I can see why he and everyone else would try and kill mario, even sonic's tried. He is a star billing, camera hogging plumber, no one likes that.

MHG: Gees dude, you ripped Mario wide open.

Luigi: Thats what he gets for taking fame away from all of us.

MHG: moving on. Heres on from... chipmunkfanatic. (Luigi chuckles) I don't make up these user names, I just say them.

Peach I must say your show is great no Better than Great Awesome be sure to Check mine out and Send in some Questions oh I happen to have a couple for you anyway

Peach what do you do in your Spare Time ?

Also i have another

anyway when your Kingdom is under attack do anything Else in your Spare time as well ?chipmunkfanantic

Peach: Don't thank me, thank MHG.

MHG: Oh come on. Its your name that gets people to do this sort of thing. Didn't we already answer these questions already.

Peach: I believe so.

MHG: get it through your heads! she never gets any free time! Next person that asks that will get a bullet in there brain.

Peach: Okay, thats harsh.

MHG: Ya well, get some free time. Final question.

Peach: Want to know how I got these scars?

MHG: Where's DK?

Jokerrrrrrrr

MHG: why do we attract the psychomaniacs?

Peach: I don't know. You have scars?

MHG: Okay, creepy, clown prince of crime, DK it is for next time. You can go Luigi.

Luigi: Thank god. I thought I'd never get out.

MHG: (Pulls out rocketlauncher, looks on target reticale) Asta la vista, baby. (Fires)

Luigi: ! (Runs out)

MHG: Well see ya next time. Stay safe, and if you want to come over, stay away from back entrance, I got a small present in store for whoever goes over there.

Peach: What?

MHG: Oh, its something that bowsers going to be fed to when I finally capture the fat lizard. So long folks!


	9. MHG's gone mad

MHG gone mad

MHG: (Sitting on chair, playing DS)

Toad: here's the mail.

MHG: (Almost drops DS) Don't sneak up on me like that. Thanks. Lets see, hang on. (Calls DK on phone) Ya DK, you can go home, theres no questions for you. I know. I feel sorry for you too. Bye. (Hangs up.) Alright people, time to get started. Peach you ready.

Peach: Just don't kill anyone.

MHG: Thats like tracking down Darth Vader and telling him not to choke someone.

Peach: Please don't do anything unnecisary

MHG: I garentee not promises. First question.

I already sent some questions but i think u should get Mario to come and here's some quetions for him: 1.) do you really, honestly love Peach, much like you said in Mario Power Tennis? 2.) What do you think about when you fight Bowser to save Peach? Assassinator68

MHG: I am refraining from doing that because there are entire question and answer fics on Mario, this is on peach. So thanks, but no thanks. I feel like a broken record.

Peach: Give them what they want.

MHG: Theres far to many question Mario fics on this site as there is. Moving on to... oh crap, not him.

Peach: Yes, i do. *chuckles* btw, nice place youve got here. i wonder... how a beautiful girl like you would look with the "smile"? *takes out knife*

MHG: Brillllllliant *smiles* im not a freak. you see, i just... DO things. very fun things. Would you like to know how i got these... scaaars?

Jokerrrrrrrr

MHG: Here's the answer to both questions. (Pulls out rocket launcher) get out of here, and you will get even more scars.

Peach: (Hiding) Is he gone?

MHG: How the heck should I know? Lets just get this over with so we can lock this place down.

for daisy

daisy do u like luigi as a boyfriend

if luigi ask u out will u say yes or no

will u kiss luigi on the lips

and im a tomboy too byeee

tiyana

MHG: Is daisy here? (Looks around, and does not see her.) I guess not, so these questions are non answerable a this point, and I can't even convert them to Peach. Sorry. Next.

At the moment too tired to log I however (giggles)I still have to say (giggles)I'll take what you said as a compliment and here's my question

Peach has anyone ever annoyed you by calling your phone saying nothing but hi then once you discover who it is they call you a (giggles)fruitloop (laughs uncontrollably )

iznatius izzy koopa

MHG: (Had assult rifle on standby)

Peach: Sounds like Lemmy koopa.

MHG: okay, if you go crazy like poker face over there, you get a bullet in the brain. Next.

Dan thats Awesome its a good thing i get a load of free time you know Being an international Rock star and what not peach you should Start your own band some time and check us out .

anyway I have some Questions for you Mostly Peach

Peach what are your Favorite TV shows ?

Luigi how good a cook are you i have to try some of that Lazaigana sometime? if i ever get any you know from producing records doing Concerts and yea even Sigining Autographs oh but thats not it I even have to appear on these talk shows For interviews mostly about new Albums that come out so yea only Rarly do i get any free time so yea check out our Upcoming movie

Adam and the chipmunks : The SqueakQuel its going to be great Staring Adam Alvin Simon Theodore . Brittany Jeanette Eleanor . Jill Charlene Sheryl Paul Eddie Katy and The oc's that other People have sent in . Anyway Things are rolling along Quite well Luigi Peach and Daisy be sure to check out the Updated OC list for my Movie its going to be great well anyway .

chipmunkfanatic

Peach: My favorite tv show is probably the super mario bros 3 show.

MHG: thats the most unoriganal answer ever.

Peach: (pouts) Is not.

MHG: Plus the luigi question is not even convertible. Sorry Chipmunkfanatic, it just isn't. Final question? I guess we are almost done. Good thing too, since that joker guy is lurking about.

For Peach: Have you ever been on a roller coaster? Can I ride it with you?

dragon19kyoshi

Peach: My first ever attempt to ride one was ruined by MHG. He saw a Koopaling on it and destroyed it was a bomb.

MHG: You said make sure I'm safe while doing this. How the heck can I do that without explosions?

Peach: Just don't destroy anything else. If we can find another, yes you can.

MHG: well folks, see you next time. And send help. This guy is still on the loose.


	10. Bring it on!

Bring it on!

MHG: Hello people of the Mario community. Long story short, been a little lazy with my writing, and now, time to get some questions answered. Ready Peach?

Peach: Ready.

MHG: First one.

Peach, do watch any anime shows like Lucky Star?

Konata Fan

Peach: I'm interested, but I can't watch any because MHG hog's the computer.

MHG: Infamous wiki calls me. That gives me every right.

Peach: Toadsworth says otherwise.

MHG: Like I will care about what he says, I love that site.

Peach: Okay.

MHG: lets see what we got next. Oh god.

To Peach:Why do you like an overweight midget?Plus,can Bowser interview you instead?He is actually less evil than the current guy.

nintendophile

Peach: Say that again MHG.

MHG: I'm just the one that reads this, I don't side with this stuff.

Peach: If that were not true, your dead.

MHG: throwing things at me or jumping on my head does not kill me. Unless you threw a car. That would probably do it.

Peach: Got my ideas on you.

MHG: I'm more evil than bowser? HA, in your face Bowser, I should be the villan of the mario games, not you. I could actually capture her and get away with it. But why would I do that when I could, oh I don't know, fully invade the country and force her to give up the kingdom! An idiot when it comes to strategy Bowser, and I know strategy. Next.

MHG: *stares at that enormous rocket launcher* now, now, Mr. MHG, no need to take things seriousy. i'm somewhere inside this castle and if that thing blows me up, the castle goes down too. anyway, ive got one more question... and after that, no more Joker :)

Peach: as i said earlier, you got a nice place. it seems modern. but... how, exactly, old is this castle? and when was it builttttt?

Jokerrrrrrrr

MHG: Dude, don't try me. Plus, if you really are what you say, then go out he back way, you'll really be able to do things. (Snickers)

Peach: Well, I really don't know its history too much, only thing I know is that it was built when the kingdom was founded. Over the years its been remodeled.

MHG: Double epicness. Next!

:) Kay here i go...

1. Which villain 'creeps you out' the most?

2. Are you allergic to anything?

3. If you had a daughter what would you name her?

4. and...if Bowser was actually kinda polite and stuff, would you give him a chance at your heart if he asked you? Or does that thought make you uncomfortable?

~Eli

Peach: Definitely Bowsers kids. Though some of them are harmless, some are just as evil as there dad.

MHG: Speaking of which, time to see what this times Bowser blackmail is. (Coughs) Why are you there anyways? Because I got to this idea first and for once I got to a idea first. Burned Bowser. Whats the matter, still mad about destroying your clown copter, sorry, but things happen.

Peach: After his rant. I don't believe I'm allergic to anything.

MHG: Good, because I do not want to have to put sneezing sound effects in this, way too redundant. Plus if she had a daughter, please, theres enough fanfiction with that to begin with.

Peach: Really?

MHG: That section could fill a library.

Peach: I would like it if bowser acutally got nice, it would be a nice improvement.

MHG: (Shutters) That is a horrible idea. Get it away! Lets move on before I go insane, or can I go insane?

1st question-Could I come and visit you,Yoshi,Mario,Luigi,and Daisy one of these days if you guys aren't busy?2nd question- do you Like Mario just because he saves you or do you like him for himself and not just his actions?

lmar3607

Peach: Anytime.

MHG: Not staying in my room.

Peach: As for Mario. I don't know why I like him so much, I just don't.

MHG: Nice. Now for the final question.

Oops... Pressed send too soon... *blushes*

Okay... Here I'll start over.

Questions, questions. For Peachie :)

1. How did it feel to be hypnotized by Nastasia?

2. Do you prefer being kidnapped by Bowser to being kidnapped by other villians... Say... Count Bleck?

3. Do you honestly believe Dimentio is dead?

Well then, I'll be going. I'll tell Dimentio you said hi.

Don't try anything to kill me. *snaps fingers and makes a magic shield around myself*

And also... I could harm dearest Peach here in a nanosecond. *makes random plant near Peach burn in a magic box* Well my dear pinkness and her overprotective interregator...

Ciao~

MHG: We got to get to get together sister. I'd love to see what evil ideas you got in that head of yours.

Peach: Don't want to see that, block that out Peach. Well the hypnotized this was weird. I had my own thoughts, but I did what she said for me to do.

MHG: The second on is should be me, because she would not live long enough to get kidnapped.

Peach: Definitely. And finally thanks for telling me, because now I know hes still alive.

MHG: well there is another one, but its just a troll posing as ThatNintendoFanGirl. Well thats it for today. If you have a suggestion on which mario character should come on, just say it. Have a nice day.


	11. Crazy and you know it clap your hands

If your crazy and you know it clap your hands

MHG: hello everyone. During the time when we were not in session, I may have done something to upset peach.

Peach: one of your landmines blew up the mail toad!

MHG: Hey, I got the bag, its unharmed. All the fans questions are perfectly fine.

Peach: Got my eyes on you.

MHG: I will never live this down. First one by Dragon19.

Hey there! I just have one for you and it is this:

Did you ever do a Double Dash in Mario Kart?

dragon19kyoshi

Peach: I did once but...

MHG: She needed me to help her.

Peach: You quit bragging about that.

MHG: Peach came running to me crying saying she needed help.

Peach: (Takes rocket launcher from MHG and aims it at him.) Now you shut up.

MHG: (Scared) Gladly. Next one.

you should have some paper mario characters come in

matt

MHG: (Pulls out flamethrower) Sure, and if they get on my nerves they say hello to my little friend.

Peach: I can see why they say your worse than Bowser.

MHG: I'm better than him because I got weapons that could blow his head off.

Peach: Moving on.

MHG: Next one, and how many of these kinds of questions are we going to get.

why do you allways were pink?

julsington

MHG: Just why? How many times have we answered this? Five times? At least.

Peach: Maybe it was easier to animate in the olden days.

MHG: Who knows. Next.

Oh, I've got plenty of ideas :P

Anyways, I have another question. ANSWER OR DIE!

(ahem, sorry)

What do you like most about Mario? Or what do you like AT ALL? I mean seriously, he's just... not the ideal boyfriend (fat, shorter than you)

By the way, Dimentio says hi :)

K', I'm going now.

Ciao!

Catherine

MHG: Come on sister, let share. Maybe even learn a few things.

Peach: Sicko.

MHG: Shut up, this is teen rated, its legal.

Peach: I really can't describe why I like Mario so much. I'll have to think about that.

MHG: Hi Dimentio! Send me a postcard! Moving onwards.

You know Princess. There are alot of stories that have you with a son. Anyways

If Ludwig, Iggy, and Roy were nice, what would you do?

A Friend

Peach: That would be a nice improvement for those three.

MHG: I've seen some of those fics. Also some with a daughter. There somewhat odd if you ask me, good, but odd. I never would of thought this would happen.

Why did you steal my boyfriend?

Pauline

Peach: Come and get him sister. (Pulls up Rocket launcher) lets see you last.

MHG: I like this new Peach. Next one before she kills me.

are you aware that a mario pornsite has snapped pics of you and mario doing it? no im not a sick person who looks up that stuff it was my sicko friend from australia who did it. ive sorted him out by the way

MHG: Dude, you realize this is teen rated. Just for future reference, and did you forget, I'm the only one with a computer around here. Geez. Next.

Peach why do you you just let Bowser capture you then depend on Mario to save you? Isn't that kind of lazy?

Shathausser

MHG: I so got to hear this answer. I was wondering this too.

Peach: Well who else is going to save me?

MHG: Luigi, or Yoshi. I'm still mad about you guys scaring off Yoshi by the way. Lets move on before I start ranting.

a moblin should join you:)

MHG: I will so go for that. Next chapter, Moblin peoples! And final ones for me. Lets see this.

for MHG: Impostoro! y are u impersonating me amigo?

MHGor am i

MHG: Yo soy el MHG sólo en este sitio. quiere desafiarme a ese título? por lo que tienes!

Peach: What was that?

MHG: A challenge in spanish. Keep the questions coming people. I love you people! Chao!

Peach: Come on in some time!


	12. Gifts Galore

Gifts Galore

MHG: Did you get a new Mail Toad?

Peach: I did, and I think he went the back way.

MHG: Damn it. I told you not to go that way.

Peach: Well I did manage to save the questions. For some reason they never are harmed.

MHG: Fantastic, now lets see which question we start with today, I'm going to answer all but one because at the end I have a suprise.

Peach: What is it?

MHG: (Evil like) Like I would tell you. First. Oh god, this is a long one.

I AM EMIL CASTAGNIER, FROM TALES OF SYMPHONIA 2: DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD! I AM SENDING THIS MESSAGE ALL THE WAY FROM ASELIA

Pleased to make you my acquaintace, Peach!

Great fan of yours, my dear!

I would love to ask a couple of questions to all of you!

So I beg to Mr. MHG, if he could be kind enough to bring Daisy, Yoshi and Luigi to the show, now then I brought gives for all of you!

1.- MHG! Here is the "Eternal Sword"! I had to steal it from Lloyd but he is so dumb he will never notice! With it you can control time!

2.- Peach I went all the way to Magnolia, just to get you this "Pink Dress", its fabrics are said to be light and soft as silk, yet they are strong and keep you warm in low temperatures and cool in high temperatures!

3.- Daisy! I love you so much, my princess! That I present you with this perfume, it makes any men fall in love of you! Also, I present you with My very own servant "Aqua"! With her with you she will change the climate in the desert and it will become a tropical paradise!

4.- Yoshi, my lad! Here take this Yoshi cookies I prepared for you! Also when you go back to your house you'll see I remodeled it! Yes now it has three floors! A personal chef! Videogames! HD TV! EVERYTHING! Also here is a card to go with my psychiatrist! You need to calm your nerves my friend, but don't worry you are my friend!

5.- Luigi! MY HERO! Yesterday I called the Nintendo Corp. and got to make them make a game just about you! Yeah! It's your time to shine, bud! Also forget about Mario, here I bought a condo in Pollheights just for you man! A CONDO IN THE RICHEST NEIGHBOR OF THE MUSHROM KINGDOM JUST FOR YOU!

Also I sent you all cookies! Cakes! Aqua will serve you, don't you worry!

Now for my questions!

My beautiful pink rose, Peach:

1.-You know that Bowser Jr. thinks you're his mother because of the lies Bowser tells him, so... If you were to tell him the truth, would you adopt him with the promise that he will become a good man/koopa just like Mario?

2.- Peach I have a good friend here called Sir Duke Regal Bryant, he asked me if I wanted to invite someone to his luxurious Hotel! Would you be kind enough to make the next show in my friends hotel? You'll have everything for free I promise! (that way you can escape from Toadsworth) Think about it, my dear...

My wild and exotic carnation, Daisy:

1.- Daisy, If Luigi asked you to move out to his new condo I bought for him, would you?

2.- Disy, dear, who is a better chef, Peach or you? I've always wondered...

My best pal in the world, the greenest creature of them all, Yoshi (applause):

1.- Do you like how I remodeled your new house? It's all green!

2.- Yoshi, If you could make a wish what would it be!

I have a great joke for you you will only get, here goes!

Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi,yo?

Yosh, Yoshi, Yoooooshi, yoshiiiiiiiii!

Did you like it?

My hero, my brother from another mother, my role model, the only, the great! Luigi!

1.- How do you stand the obsesive compulsive habit Mario has to eat?

2.- Tell me seriously, how fat is he?

Well, hope to see you soon in the Altamira Hotel, wher I hope I'll be the co-host between Mushroom Kingdom/Aselia A&Q show!

ALSO IF YOU'RE COMMING TO THE HOTEL PLEASE PEACH, DAISY DON'T TELL MARTA I'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH YOU! She will kill me!

Best of lucks MHG!

Emil C

MHG: Thanks for the sword, now to try this thing out. (Tries but does not work) Emli get back here, help me, How do you work this thing. 

Peach: Your first question sorta scares me. As for your second, I'd love to, just don't bring him, he'd bring his weapons stache.

MHG: Bowser stole most of it. All I have left is a M16 with grenade launcher, RPG-7, AK47 with grenade launcher, a minigun, and a KS-23 shotgun. I will have my Revenge! Hang on while I call the others. Hey daisy, can you answer your questions. I see, a hu.

Peach: Get on with it!

MHG: First question yes, second question no comment.

Peach: Thats what I thought.

MHG: Hey Luigi, I know you hate me for blowing you up with a landmine and all, but can you answer the questions? Okay heres the answers, Luigi says its marios problem not his for the first, and second he is about 240.

Peach: WHAT?

MHG: Sorry. (Calls Yoshi) Yoshi, are you willing to talk now. You are? Good. I see, Good answers. First off he say's your Yoshi needs more work. Try articulating a little more. He likes the green, though he could have had more apples, and his wish would be the wedding cake at the end of super mario adventure comics. Man that was long. Next time don't make it too long like that. Next. (Panting) Peach you read it, I need to catch my breath.

Peach: Fine. Lazy is what you are.

Heres some questions for you peach

Is there any other princesses you know on earth (so no rosalina) besides Daisy?

If you weren't a princess what do you'd think you'd have a job as?

I see some MarioxRosalina stories, what is your thought about them?

Goodbye 4 now and say hi to bowser 4 me whenever you get kidnapped.

-PrincessOfTheGardens

Peach: Not really, I mostly don't go out of my own kingdom, airline prices are too high even for me. As for another job, a doctor, so then I can help people. I can't really read any because of him (Points to MHG).

MHG: Infamous wiki is my calling!

Peach: Right.

MHG: Next, from Cathrine, meow.

Weeeeeeeelllll... I've got a grenade launcher here for ya!

Anyways,

Peach? Why don't you fight back when Bowser kidnaps you? I know that Biwser would be knocked out in 10 seconds if he kidnapped me...

And MHG? I want that flamethrower. Soooo badly.

Anyways, Dimentio says he'll try to send you a postcard.

Mkay then. Ciao!

Peach: Never got Karate lessons.

MHG: Simple and to the point, I likey princess. And if you want the flamethrower, honey its in bowsers place. Take whats rightfully yours! And make sure he suffers.

Peach: How did I sign onto this.

MHG: I don't know, lets move on.

Hi Peach. I'm just wondering... Why do you think people hate children? I love them!

Missdeeds fan

Peach: MHG, you can answer this.

MHG: They cost a lot, are annoying, and hurtle baseballs through windows. Final one.

are you and mimi friends cause she tried to kill you

fiontain

Peach: Do you understand what there asking?

MHG: I have the same amount of clue as you do. Now folks, its time to see the suprise you've all been waiting for, he's been asking from the start, a man of unimaginable awsomeness, he is dragon19kyoshi! (Awsome entrance with fire and smoke and he flys in) All fans of his, ask away. See you next time everyone!


	13. Sorry dragoyoshi

Sorry dragoyoshi

MHG: Well the whole thing with drago was a total bust, sorry man, thats the way the dice roles. Ready Peach?

Peach: Ready!

MHG: first question!

you didn't understand me ?

well i supose i didn't make it obvious that its mimi from super paper mario so answer the question also we are wanting fawful i will have many chortles

once again FIONTAIN

MHG: (pulls out KS-23 shotgun) never bring that laughing green maniac ever again!

Peach: Were trying to get over it.

MHG: Next before I shot a slug into this guys head.

we need fawful

MHG: What in the name of notredame did I just say! Good thing the address is on this thing so I can answer you in person.

Peach: Thats harsh.

MHG: Its me thats kept Bowser from capturing you for the past year, don't give me this.

Peach: you tried sniping Lemmy Koopa.

MHG: Only because he had my bushmaster machete on him.

Peach: You are crazy.

MHG: (smiles) you don't know the half of it honey.

.net

explain that peach!

Peach: (Eyes widened) I can't, I literally can't.

MHG: Nice, you put her into post asiotic shock, nice going. Next!

well there arnt many questions yet (i read the reviews) so might as well contribute right anyway in sm64 i explored the castle and found no toilets how do you take a dump

dclaud (x-box live name)

xd granda .ie (goldeneye wii)

MHG: thats easy, they got a outhouse out back, and you don't want to know where it is. Next!

q1 : peach how come not many people respect toadsworth even though he is awesome

~~~~

gamerectangle

Peach: He's bossy, annoying, and I'm surprised he's not died from old age.

MHG: Here here! Next to... AmperDavid? Oh well.

Hello, MHG. It's me, the one who wrote a skit for his review of Ch. 2.

Question for the beauteous blonde: What're your thoughts on MHG? Is he getting too trigger-happy? Do you believe he's developed a short temper, pulling guns and/or a sword on everything?

Question for the shining knight (That's you, MHG): Where do you keep all of those wonderful toys? Especially when you have the ones currently in Bowser's possession?

Also, I issue a gentlemen's challenge; you for your ideals and fair princess, me for mine. If you win, I'll stop writing questions to you and Peach. If I win, you will run your rough drafts through me before posting (For "garantee" and other such misspellings). If you agree to the terms, we shall arrange this match, its time, and its location, over Private Message. I wouldn't want Peach's castle destroyed by our devices.

AmperDavid

Peach: He's the best security I could get, so I guess he's okay, but he's way too trigger-happy, he tried to shoot Mario because he was jumping on the barbwire he was putting up. Though he is generous and kinda cute.

MHG: (Sighs) I'm not telling you where I hide them, how don't I know your not going to steal them like bowser did with half of my stash. And no because, to be honest, I like having you review my stuff, that and I got a good laugh out of your skit. I decline, but I offer you this. You come over sometime and help me raid bowsers place. How does that sound? One more question and we are done folks.

1. MHG: Who in the bloody **** is Anonymous?

2. Peach: Who in the bloody **** is Anonymous?

MHG: (Pulls the shotgun back out) a dead man, thats who!

Peach: Calm down, he obviously wants something.

MHG: A slug is what he wants. (Sighs) Well folks, next time you have a special treat. I will be doubling my pills to face the person you want on here the most, Fawful. He will be here next, so review away, and have a good winter.


	14. I want to kill Fawful!

I want to kill Fawful!

Fawful: I have chortles!

MHG: (pulls pistol to his head) Don't even try me.

Peach: No shooting please.

MHG: Zip it Peach, don't try me too. I want to get this over with as fast as possible.

Fawful: cause you don't have chortles!

MHG: Where's my M4?

Peach: questions first, then M4.

MHG: Damn you.

fawful: have you considered taking english classes?

peach: when bowser kidnaped you for the 9001th time what did you do?

mhg: you considered anger management classes?

~gamerectangle

Fawful: Fawful created english, bring on the chortles!

Peach: The koopalings held me a party, and was actually quite fun.

MHG: They would not help because of that little green bane of my existance!

Peach: Calm down.

MHG: No! Lets just get it on.

Peach: Who do you like more, Daisy or Rosalina? Zelda's better than you.

KoopalingFan

Peach: Daisy cause I never met Rosalina. And you bug off.

MHG: and you think I'm cruel.

peach: how you know mario and luigi mario you are sweetheart daisy: you are my favorite, Waluigi is in love with you, you're girlfriend luigi

Olita

Peach: Well, they saved me, isn't it obvious.

MHG: You are insane!

Fawful: Chortles!

MHG: SHUT UP FAWFUL! one more word and I shoot. Next question

MHG: *hides behind Peach* Am I Anonymous?

Peach: Is Anonymous awesome?

Fawful: Who in the bloody hell is Anonymous?

Anonymous

Peach: I don't know.

Fawful: Fawful sees Anonymous.

MHG: thats it. (rips M4 from peach) I got two to kill. (starts chasing after anonymous and Fawful, shooting all the way)

Peach: see ya next time everyone.


	15. Over 100 reviews!

Over 100 reviews!

MHG: well folks, I've been busy, mostly with little shop of horrors play and mobilizing my force of 100,000 infrantry to get to Khwarezm. Those guys will pay for attacking my trade routes.

Peach: glad your on my side.

MHG: Yes you are. Questions, and we got a lot of them, plus I went over 100 reviews! First question.

Hi

To Peach why do u use you "behind" in super smash was it because u shove it on eveyones face

0the0master0of0gaming

Peach: Got a problem with it?

MHG: Burned. Next

I was to lazy to read the other reviews so...yeah.

Peach:How do you feel about the Koopalings? Ludwig:Let me answer that for you (in high pitched voice) Ohh those monsters! Me: Let her answer it she may like you guys. Iggy:Yeah Right!

One More Question: Why are you so weak I mean in SMB3 you fought and you use the power ups but know you just send letters that I don't know how the heck the mail toad gets in the castle and comes I mean can't the toad rescue you instead?

That's all Peace!

Sara Von Koopa

MHG: Get out Koopalings, or I'll bring out my pet!

Peach: Since when do you have a pet?

MHG: He'll be coming with my troops. Next.

Hey, Peach! Have you ever thought about getting a Pokemon as a pet or as a bodyguard? :3

Btw, I like you more than I like Daisy.

Stay awesome,

-Dawn

Peach: I don't know about that.

MHG: Pokemon are serial killers!

Peach: you think cartoon character is a serial killer.

MHG: To me, Pokemon has been dead since battle frontier, which is the best season to date in my opinion.

Peach: Thank you for your complement.

MHG: Don't change the subject! Only I can do that!

MHG: *dodges all the bullets, like a boss* Anonymous thinks it's legal to take your gun and play with it. Do you think it's legal?

Peach: Anonymous is Anonymous, right?

Fawful: Anonymous says chortles!

Anonymous

MHG: I control a empire, your going to the headsman.

Peach: thats harsh.

Fawful: Everyone has Chortles!

MHG: (Pulls out lugar) Get out you! (Shoots Fawful out of castle) Fawful is not coming back, you hear me people!

Peach: (Covers hears) I hear you.

MHG: Better than nothing.

Peach: i heard you got captured by bowser AGAIN! first off why did you ask for mario to help instead of MHG? secondly how did bowser capture you

MHG: Where you asleep when bowser captured peach? secondly WHY DONT YOU KILL BOWSER! REALLY!

hello

Peach: Bowser didn't capture me, his kids did. And they did it while I was eating breakfest.

MHG: No crap I was asleep. Besides, I believe in fair play, and torture.

Peach: You do it all the time, how can you believe it, and you don't play fair.

MHG: Fair not in equal sense, but in a long drawn out fight. Next.

peach: you and mario should get married

fawfel: YOU SUCK SO HARD YO MOM SAID DANG

mhg: take a chill pill

epiclly awsome mario fan

Peach: Um.

MHG: don't even think of bringing Fawful back! And I hate taking pills.

Peach: Just go on with this.

Peach: Hey peach. i heard you got captured by bowser again. why did you call for mario instead of MHG. he could probably save you faster.

MHG: What do you plan to do to improve the castles defences. were you asleep when this was happening? and finaly WHY DONT YOU KILL BOWSER! SERIOUSLY! take his throne! You would make a much better bowser army and mario wouldnt stand much of a chance.

Fawful: Did you finish school? why do you say chortles.

by the way MHG I sent you a mortor and mortor rockets and blueprints for bowsers castle so you can FINALY TAKE HIM DOWN! please dont kill me (runs for his life)

meister man

Peach: Faster? Takes him half an hour to get out of bed

MHG: Only here.

Peach: Either way, your slow.

MHG: Thanks for the mortar. Toad, put this in tower 2.

Toad: got it.

MHG: Mitch, when you die, you will not know who did it. Final question

mhg: haven't you asked questions to gamerectangle's fanfic of ask peach and toadsworth?

peach: what is your favorite matio game?

epiclly awsome mario fan

MHG: You got a problem bud? I was the first to create a peach questions fic, so I figure support it, and its really good, better than this.

Peach: I really don't know which.

MHG: Mines double dash. See ya next time everyone!


	16. Long day

Long day

MHG: Toad got the mail?

Toad: Yep, here ya go.

MHG: I have a bad feeling abou this.

Peach: Its a beautiful day, how could it be bad.

MHG: My moran senses are tingling.

peach: do you like waffles

mhg: keep up the work

~master of rectangles

gamerectangle

Peach: Is he trying to sing that song?

MHG: Hope not.

Peach: Yes I do.

MHG: And remember, Bowsers agents could be anywhere. Next question

peach: have you played plants vs zombies?

mgh: can i have a grenaid to murder bowser?

fawful:chortles

epiclly awsome mario fan

Peach: Nope.

MHG: (Holding a present box) To EAMF. From MHG. P.S. Do not pull pin till you absolutly want to use it. Next.

mhg: try capturing a pochiresue

peach: who would you rather marry mario,luigi or bowser?

fawfle:go suck a dick

epiclly awsome mario fan

MHG: I tried, but that failed miserably.

Peach: (Blushes) no comment.

MHG: I can see we aren't getting an answer out of her so lets move on.

And another thing...

You can clearly defend for yourself! (Hey check out Super Smash Brothers Brawl)

You can just do the stuff you did in the game, why not do it when Bowser wants to kidnap you?

Why do you insist on making poor Mario but his ass just save you?

A bit selfish are we?

And where's Mario been this whole time?

Something tells me he's trying to find you but finds one of your toads instead

Just...my God

And you're awesome!

Shathausser

Peach: Uhhhhh...

MHG: Sorry, but can you be more clear on what your asking, I'm sorta confused by all of this.

Peach: What he said.

dear peach. in super smash bros. brawl how to you hide your frying pan ans golf club and other stuff and then suddenly unleash the power of it in a flash?

on a scale of one to ten how lazy do you think MHG is?

dear MHG: :( is your army invading russia right now?

are you trying to take over the world? WHY?

oh MHG i got you 10,000 M4 machine guns for your army. i did i big favor to get you these guns. hope you apriciate them. if not i will burn peaches castle to the ground. Jk. but seriously use them.

Mitch

Peach: I have my ways.

MHG: don't question that, do you want her to do it to you?

Peach: Zero, I hear him in the middle of the night.

MHG: I'm jogging around the castle, not my fault. Also, I'm not invading Russia, I'm invading Persia. Also because I can.

Peach: That was bad grammer.

MHG: I don't care!

Peach: How the hell are we going to use all those?

MHG: I'll find something to do with them, maybe Ebay, maybe weapons cache, I don't know yet. Next.

mhg:can I be in your fanfiction?

peach:who do you love mario or luigi?

fawful:go suck a dick

epiclly awesome mario fan

MHG: I have a feeling I'm going in circles with this guy.

Peach: Well he is a fan.

MHG: too much of one if you ask me. Next.

Hmm, I should do this more often. Ahem...

Peach-What's your opinion on Toadsworth? Like, do you think he's a pain or do you like him practically stalking you?

Also, why don't you ever give in to Bowser? You said he and the kids treat you really well, so why do you seem to hate being kidnapped so much?

Sticking to the limit (Ludwig: Vor ONCE Me:STFU *shoots with lightning*)

~Princess Mutant Azula

Peach: He is a pain, and is he right behind me?

MHG: (Aiming a lee enfield) Not for long. (Starts shooting at Toadsworth and he runs)

Peach: The reason why I don't give in is that he could do it a little more discretly.

MHG: You don't even know what that word means.

Peach: (Smacks me in the head with golf club)

MHG: I deserved that.

MHG: what is wrong with you

who is this mitch? is he a doche?

peach: HOW DO YOU PUT UP WITH MHG!

who is this mitch? is he a doche?

MHG: That is between him and me... wow that came out wrong.

Peach: To be honest, I don't know, he sorta grew on me.

MHG: anyone says that name around here from now on will be shot, do you hear me?

Peach: Crystal.

MHG: good, well please ask any question you like, goodbye.

Peach: See ya. (Blows a kiss)


	17. Back with a vengance!

Back with a vengance!

MHG: Hello everyone, I'm back. During the time that is known as spring break, I have had the liberty of remodeling Peach's castle for security purposes.

Peach: By that, he means you'll be so confused where you are, you will not know where you are half the time.

MHG: It worked for the Minotaur, why not Bowser, in fact, were trying it right now. (Looks on a moniter)

Bowser: Get me out of here!

MHG: I love my job. I got the questions in advance, so lets get started.

Hey MHG! It's great that you actually care for the less noticed. I respect that. I have a few questions,

MHG: Can you take a break from all the violence for at least one day? I dare you to.

Peach: How do you deal with all the haters in your life? And Peach, you can use your defense when you need to. You're not starting the fight, he practically begged for it. Show him your frying pan of doom! Well, that's all, goodbye peoples!

P.S. If you need a new frying pan, just ask me.

Malica15

Peach: I use MHG. Come to think of it, I do need a new frying pan, and golf club.

MHG: Well tricking Bowser into a maze doesn't count as violence, so so far, so good. I do care about all my fans who take time out of there days to review and read this and all my stories. As long as this story continues, I will continue to answer every question asked. Now that that rant is done, lets move on.

Hiya, everyone!:D

HMG: You scare me sometimes...o_o

Peach: After the events of Mario & Luigi Bowser's inside story, how long did it take to clean up the castle?

A fangirl

Peach: To tell you the truth, were still cleaning up the castle, and MHG scares me too.

MHG: Still no violence, you hear me Malical, still no violance. Also its MHG, not HMG. Next.

monster hunter god: like i said for gamerectangles ask peach fand toadsworth fanfic I AM A GIRL NOT A GUY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD :(

and you didn't answer my q can i be in the fanfic

epiclly awsome mario fan

MHG: Yes you can... so... what are you doing tonight? I'll move on and let you answer that.

peach: is the cake a lie

mhg: do you like pie

bye i'm gonna murder bowser

(pulls pin out of grenade and throws it at bowser)

(bowser dies)

(gore spills everywhere)

epiclly awsome mario fan

MHG: Not me, that fan did it, I did no violence there!

Peach: Yes, and MHG, stop it with the dare.

MHG: I will do this!

Peach: why did you agree to answer all these questions in the first place?

MHG: how is it answering all these questions?

Both: where did you two first meet? What is your favorite chapter our of these 17 that you two have made so far. What is your least favorite question you had to answer?

DR. i dont know my own name

Peach: Kinda forced to by Toadsworth, said it would be good for me.

MHG: It is good for you.

Peach: Shut up.

MHG: You'd be surpised how easy this is. And where did we meet? Bowser's Castle.

Peach: should we explain?

MHG: lets let the fans decide on that.

Peach: Okay.

MHG: Now favorite chapter would have to be the one with Yoshi, beautiful chapter. And Question, to be honest, any question that involves Fawful.

Peach: chapter 2 and any about me and Mario having kids.

MHG: Next!

Hi again

Peach: waz up o why is toad in ur pants in smash

Yoshi: If u can talk in paper mario cant u talk

now

Luigi: Hi do u know who dracula is and there is a special package for you ( it has 5 boos in it )

0the0master0of0gaming

MHG: Yes, please explain why.

Peach: No comment, I don't know why.

MHG: Right. As for Yoshi, maybe it was a different Yoshi. Plus (Picks up package, and puts mailing address for luigi on it.) I'd love to see the look on his face. Next.

hmg: watch the misterious ticking noise episode of the potter puppet pals.

bye( snape snape severes snape dumbldore ron ron ron whesly dumbledore) from tmtn ep of tppp

epiclly awsome mario fan

MHG: why do you think I wrote that chapter the way I did, I already saw it. Well that was easy.

Dear MHG: just out of sheer curiousity do you wear glasses or contacts in real life. also did you ever figure out how to use that time sword?

Peach: have you ever even CONSIDERD dating bowser.

by the way its me bowser. that supermario guy did kill me yes but i can be revived! WHY PEACH WHY WONT YOU LOVE ME! ! oh by the way again i planted a bomb under your chair witch will explode by the time your done reading this...

why are you still reading this?

STOP READING THIS!

STOP!

Seriously stop your gona die.

STOP READING THIS!

This is a distraction to give the bomb more time. SO STOP READING THIS IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!... your still reading this arnt you. well your loss.

MHG: OUTA MA WAY!

Bowser

MHG: Hows the maze? Well I wear glasses if you must know, and do you really think that bomb will do anything?

Peach: Leave me alone Bowser!

MHG: well thats if for today, see you next time, and no act of violence whatso...

Fawful: Chortles!

MHG: (Pulls out M60 machine gun) Screw dare, this means war!

Peach: Bye everyone.


	18. Tapes and helpful advice

Tapes and helpful advice

I own nothing, all content goes to proper owners

MHG: Hello people, I'm here, and sorry for the wait, the end of the school year is crazy with the amount crammed at me.

Peach: Plus your lazy.

MHG: Hey! Its only to a extent. Toad, got the questions?

Toad: Here ya go. Good luck.

MHG: I don't like the sound of that. Heres the first one.

mhg: I was wondering if you could help me post a ask fanfic like your's and gamerectangle's ask fanfics (Excluding Toad and Toadsworth)

epiclly awsome mario fan

MHG: Don't worry little lady, thats all been taken care of.

Peach: I don't like the sound of that.

MHG: Oh come on, its not that bad, she's got potential. Lets try this one.

Had a typo. So sorry.:P

A fangirl

MHG: Not a question!

Peach: Blood pressure.

MHG: Sorry, sometimes my motto of "All reviews get a response" sometimes gets to me.

Peach: Well people like you for that.

MHG: At the expense of my blood veins. Next.

(its been a while since ive reviewed...)

Peach: Are you and Princess Zelda friends or something?

MHG: Have you watched Naruto, or some other Shonen Jump anime? (exp: Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakisho, One Piece, Yugi-oh,etc.)

lmar3607

Peach: In a way, but it gets confusing when she turns into Shiek.

MHG: Dido. I have watched most of the ones you mentioned, save for that Yu Yu one, never heard of it. Thats the problem with anime, theres way to many to keep track of.

Peach: So thats why the computers always being used by you.

MHG: Hey, I have other good reasons too. I'm just too lazy to tell right now, next question from my fans... I can't believe I can actually say that.

Dear MHG: i didnt want to say chortles in your face so i left a hour long video tape in this letter that will constantly say chortles. I bet you cant go the episode without breaking it or UNLEASHING the way have you conqored Persia yet? if so what country are you invading now?

Dear Peach: the tape is for you. PLAY IT! PLEASE! MAKE MHG SUFFER! oh by the way when you first met MHG how many times from then on has he "lost his mind"

MR. chortles

MHG: (Throws it in a fire barrel) So much for that tape.

Peach: That wasn't nice.

MHG: When have you known me to do nice things?

Peach: Sometimes.

MHG: Anyone named Mr. Chortles gets whats coming to him from me.

Peach: speaking of which, to answer your question, way to many to count

Toad: 9 trillion, 57 billion, 327 million, 200 thousand, 439.

MHG: Well there ya have it. Next question!

Dear MHG: hey i found a manual for that time sword, ill give it to you if you answer me this question, What is CHORTLES! SERIOUSLY! i cant find the defenition of that online because this site is the only site that my internet conection can go to.

Peach: i got you a giant Peach face cake. its yours if you answer me this, when was the last time you Pounded MHG with a frying pan.

bye im gona go play with my epic portal pistol. call me if you wana borrow one.

The dude

MHG: EAMF gave me this and I quote, "What chortles are it is a joyful laugh" never knew that, but makes me want to kill fawful even more.

Peach: (Whacks me with the frying pan) just now.

MHG: Rocks go Al Capone sir. (Snaps out of it) Is it me, or is this manuel a recipe for tuna casserole?

Peach: I think it is.

MHG: God dang it! Hang on, I think we have a typo on the next one.

…

The anon

MHG: speak on person, I don't understand … Oh well, next!

Dear MHG: when was the first time you saw a epic ninja. continuing that who do you like better ninjas or pirates?

(i like ninjas)

Dear Peach: same question to you. do you like ninjas or pirates better?

Dear fawful: have you learned the ways of the ninja.

Fawful: chortles

NINJA GO CRAZAY

MHG: Your looking at a awsome ninja.

Peach: Don't believe that crap.

MHG: You'll regret you said that. Ninjas.

Peach: Ninjas.

MHG: And god damn it people, quit asking Fawful questions, he's never coming back, you were lucky the first time. Next question.

Dear MHG: i wana be like you. any tips?

Peach: do you like MHG? like that like like thing. do you? TELL ME!

Fawful: if you say the C word ONE MORE TIME I AM GONA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, SHOVE A STICK OF HIGH GRADE EXPLOSIVES DOWN YOUR THROAT, BURN THE REMAINS, AND FEED THE ASHES TO MY DINOSAUR who for some reason loves ashes.

MHG: do you mind if i do all that to fawful? also is there anything else i can add to the pain fawful suffers to?

MHG wanabe

Peach: Um... no.

MHG: You are creepy, first test, can you dogde my dragonav's bullets! (Pulls out Dragonav sniper rifle)

Peach: For the love of god, stop, its the last one.

MHG: Right.

dear peach: LOVE ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!

MHG: i got a portal pistol, i stole it from that guy who had them. i used it to sneak into your castle. SCREW YOUR MAZE AND SECURITY! I used it earlier to capture Peach but she wasnt home

Peach: where were you when i used the portal to try and capture you? Brawling? (you cant beat me even if you tired you B****)

Bowser

MHG: HA! You suck Bowser!

Peach: Leave me alone for once, and why would I tell you.

MHG: well thats it for today, and now if you need me, I'll be kill a attempted doppleganger.

Peach: see you later everyone!


	19. Exactly who do I attract?

Exactly who do I attract?

MHG: Another day, another question answering session. Well I would say something about how Bowsers doing or something, but I got nothing.

Peach: Lazy.

MHG: Shut up wench. First question, and... oh boy.

mhg: whats your favourite shape?

peach: same

-gamerectangle

MHG: What kind of question is this? Seriously, Gamer your a tried and true friend, but this is pushing it.

Peach: Um... I'll get back to you on that.

MHG: Well said.

Dear MHG: can i still kill fawful? You didnt answer that, by the way, have you seen a doctor? i think you might have medical problems. just sayin

oh by the way, i found the real manual to the time sword. its burnt and blury but its still barly readable. hope you can read it.

Peach: are you a vegetarian or hard core vegan?

MHG wanabe

MHG: I'm reserving that for myself, besides, he's tougher to kill than you think. (Looks at the manual) What happened to this? It looks like it was caught in a house fire. I can read it, barely, but it'll take a while for me to read.

Peach: Vegetarian, I could never go vegan, though I wish I could.

MHG: Cause she has a little too much in the rear end, and thats what makes her so deadly in Brawl and Melee, so go vegan.

Peach: After this session, you and me are going to have a little talk.

MHG: A heh heh, moving on.

Peach: please knock some scence into bowser. he wont listen to me unless he captures you. Maybe if you beat him up he will stop bugging you and love me like he used to.

you know for our 50th anaversery he got me a pice of tin foil.

MHG: CONVINCE HER TO DO IT!

Bowsers wife

Peach: Does super princess peach count?

MHG: I don't think so. And do you think I can convince her to do anything? Trust me, if I could, theres a lot of things I could do.

Peach: Oh we are going to have a big talk.

MHG: Why do you people do this to me? Next.

Dear MHG: i saw your youtube video (spanish workout video) question for that, who is that other kid? Seriously i think i saw him before. Is he that lazy in real life?

Peach: have you seen MHG's youtube videos? Do you like them?

anon

MHG: To be honest, he exaggerates in that video, but he's almost as lazy at current times.

Peach: I can only imagine what he could make for videos in the future.

MHG: Okay, there no Avengers, but there not that bad.

Peach: Sure they are.

MHG: Next.

HI, Everyone! Ok here are my questions:

Yoshi: What is your favorite type of candy bar.

Peach: If you had to chose a second favorite color (The first is pink Right?) what would it be.

Oh and to MHG: Voilence is never the anwser.. if you are angry take a long breath and count to ten. I works for me!

Oh and Peach, I am a great fan of yours!

Bye,

superkate7

MHG: Why does everyone say that? Sometimes the only way to stop violence, is cause even more violence.

Peach: Purple.

MHG: Classy. Next!

hiya peach, itsa me mario. how hava you been? has MHG beena tacking gooda care ofa you. has hea tried killing you ever?

you know, we never haventa seen eachother fora quite a while. Mario: luigi geta offa my computer. what are youa doing? Luigi:...SEND!

Mario

MHG: (Shooting at Luigi with AK-74)

Peach: He's too busy trying to kill everyone else than kill me.

MHG: Come back here you green coward! OH whatever. Next.

peach: why does toadluigi suck

mhg: have a machine gun

epiclly awsome mario fan

MHG: Thanks. No ammo? Oh come on!

Peach: I've been trying to figure that out for years.

MHG: We are currently testing.

can i be on the fanfic for 10 chapters i'll pm you my info mhg

peach what is your relation with mario

peatch i read some fanfics when you were pregnant with mario's baby while you 2 were engaged what do you think of that?

epiclly awsome mario fan

Peach: Heck if I know.

MHG: Finally your speaking my language.

Peach: What is with this site.

MHG: More importantly, what kind of people do I attract?

Peach: Are you forgetting something?

MHG: Oh right. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the possibly biggest mario fan on the face of the planet earth, EAMF!

EAMF: YA! I'm on this show.

Ludwig: And I got through security cause of it.

MHG: KOOPA! (Puts grenade launcher attachment on AK-74, and loads a grenade into it)

Ludwig: Running for ze life!

MHG: Get back here!

EAMF: Am I going to be dealing with this for the next 10 chapters?

Peach: Yes you are, get used to it. See ya folks.

EAMF: Goodbye!


	20. Not many questions today

Not many questions today

MHG: Before we begin, I want to apologize to EAMF for last time.

EAMF: Dang straight!

MHG: Don't worry, I know how to write for you now, sheesh. Cool the jets.

EAMF: (Pulls out 9mm pistol) Just get on with it.

MHG: How did you get into my armory?

EAMF: It was a three letter encription lock, easy.

MHG: Note to self, get new lock. First one... from you?

peach: tell toad he sucks

mhg: have a grenade launcher with things

peach: ask lugwig if he is german and if he killed sonic and put sonic's head on himself

p.s have a machine gun with loads of ammo incase bowser kidnapps you peach

EAMF

Peach: Ludwig!

Ludwig: I am of Germanic blood yes, and no, I love my style the way it is.

MHG: (Takes the XM25 grenade launcher she gave me, and put in the 4 grenades) Get out of here! (Starts firing)

EAMF: Why are you trying to shot him?

MHG: He's a koopa, why not?

EAMF: Lucky for him your a bad shot.

MHG: Be glad your a girl, cause I don't actively try and kill those.

EAMF: Too bad for you. (Punches MHG)

MHG: Lets get this last one over with.

I have the same question. Quite the smorgasbord we have here. You attract all sorts of people.

Anyway, they're right. Violence is not the answer.

Violence is the question. YES IS THE ANSWER! LEEROOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY JEEENKINSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Amp The Automaton

MHG: I like this guy, he speaks my language.

Peach: Cause you are crazy.

MHG: Zip it wench. Well, see ya next time people. Ask questions if you got any.

EAMF: Hasta la vista psychos!

Peach: Bye.


	21. A 300 ft ladder anyone?

A 300 ft ladder anyone?

EAMF: Hello everyone, your probably wondering why MHG isn't doing the intro? He's currently occupied.

MHG: (All throughout chapter I'll be calling down from top of castle) When I get down from the top of this castle, you are so dead!

EAMF: At the rate your shimmying down, I think that's unlikely!

MHG: Got a ladder?

EAMF: Oh sure a 300 ft ladder... of course not you idiot!

MHG: Peach! Do something!

Peach: Consider this payback for all the violence you've caused.

EAMF: Lets get started shall we?

I have two questions. one for peach and one for MHG (if you want to) To MHG: Where the heck do you get all your wyverns. and also, nice swords! But I have a better sword that can come to me at any time and it can kill anything with just one slash. and To Peach: If Rosalina or Daisy somehow made Mario love them and not you, would you go to a secret stash of guns that you had, get an epic AK-47, and go crazy and shoot them and make Mario come to his senses by smacking him with a random baseball bat? btw, I think I saw Bowser with Poison Ivy. And I think she made Mario and Luigi fall in love with her. And now she's heading for the castle. And now she's there. Now she's telling Mario and Luigi something. Now Mario and Luigi are going to the other side and are behind the window that's behind MHG. Hang on a sec. Let me summon my epic sword. *summons epic sword* Ok. I think they're about to jump through the window. I'm gonna teleport to the castle. *gets to castle and breaks down door right when Mario and Luigi grab MHG and Poison Ivy jumps through the window* *charges toward Poison Ivy, but gets grabbed by vines and loses sword and can't summon it* PEACH! HURRY! GO TO YOUR SECRET STASH OF WEAPONS AND GET AN EPIC AK-47! QUICK!

**The Third Mario Brother**

EAMF: Unlucky for you I hacked into said secret stash, now get out before you cause further violence! (Pulls out rocket laucher)

TTMB: Crap. Shows over boyes.

MHG: Ya know, he has a point. Where are my wyverns right now!

Toad: They went out to get taco's.

MHG: Toad, if I had a weapon right now, you'd be so dead1

Toad: Don't kill the messanger!

MHG: Unfortunatly for you, I don't believe in that.

Peach: um, I don't have a secret stash.

EAMF: What? Then what stash did I hack into.

MHG: Another reason for me to want to get you back!

EAMF: Well thats a nice fact to know. Next.

Phew, haven't asked you any questions for a while...on to the questions!

Peach:So Peach, which animal do you like better, dogs or cats?

MHG: I can never get your craziness because I'm a girl so I'll just back away if you get close to me, is that alright?

I'm a random grammar freak!

Malica15

Peach: I'd have to say cats.

MHG: Please Malica15, get me down from here, somebody please! I don't do 300 feet in the air!

EAMF: Oh shut up up there!

MHG: Get away from me you stupid hawk! Ow! What was that for?

EAMF: Next question.

giga boswer is like godzilla.  
the koppalings call boswer king ludwig called him Herr Father?  
it is so damn hard to type with your thumb on a 3DS.

somebodyrandom

Ludwig: That is very true.

MHG: KOOPA!

EAMF: God, do you every shut up?

MHG: I'm up 300 ft and barely hanging on, you try it, it ain't easy!

EAMF: Ya ya. Next question.

EAMF: the bombs a tickin

gamerectangle

EAMF: That thing is still creepy.

Peach: I've seen worse with MHG.

EAMF: I bet.

MHG: I resemble that remark!

EAMF: Can you just fall off already! God, good thing this is almost over.

EAMF: im serriously sorry you have to put up with him. i put up with that guy for about 9 months. by the way why did you even want to do this anywaya?

MHG: have a card for a ulimited supply of bullets and rockets for any gun at a store i dont know. it expires november 4th 2012 so use it up. by the way whats my next challange?

Peach: when was the last time you saw mario. come to think of it why hasnt MHG gotten mario on this yet?

Ludwig (if your still alive): heres a bullet and rocket proff suit and googles for facing MHG. (good luck)

MHG wanabe

MHG: MITCH!

EAMF: Why wouldn't I want to be on this fic?

MHG: I know exactly what I'm going to use that ammo for, kill you and EAMF and ludwig!

Peach: its been a while, and the reason why is he is a terrible shot.

MHG: Don't push me Peach, I'm extremely mad right now, don't push it.

Ludwig: Danke

EAMF: Final question.

Mario is shorter than you. Is that a problem?

Gigatron4624

Peach: Sometimes yes.

EAMF: I stopped hearing MHG yelling stuff. Where is he?

MHG: (I walk in the door with a M4 carbine with M26 shotgun attachment on) Don't worry, this will not take long. 

EAMF: How did you get down?

MHG: You don't need to know that, but what you do need to know is you better get to shimmying.

EAMF: Oh no, if you think I'm going to...

30 minutes later

EAMF: I am terribly afraid of heights!

MHG: Now you know how I feel. Before we go people, I want to point out something. On my user page, theres a poll for this story. It is for how many chapters it will go. The poll will end when I put up the next chapter. So if you want to influence how long this goes on for, go on my user page now and vote. See ya later folks.


	22. How am I still alive?

How am I still alive?

MHG: Sorry its late.

EAMF: No your not.

MHG: Can't I sometimes appear sympathetic? 

Peach: Toad already brought in the mail.

MHG: By the way... (Gunshots) We need a new toad to bring in the mail, and I know the exact Toad for the job. He'll appear at the end. First question.

mhg: ( eamf bitch slaps him over 9,000 times )  
peach: have a bazooka with over 9,000 cases of ammo incase bowsles tries to kidnapp you

epic mario fan

MHG: OWWWW!

EAMF: Thats what you get.

Peach: Um... thanks.

MHG: Seriously, what was that for?

EAMF: For getting me up in high place.

MHG: lets move on before she breaks my jaw.

It's me again. I'm gonna try and make this quick because I'm fighting my evil shadow clone right now. So. Peach, in Super Paper Mario, did Mimi's true form freak you out? and MHG, can I borrow a really fast shooting gun? This guy keeps on teleporting! btw, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to type on a 3DS without a stylus while fighting a shadow overlord. Well, bye. I gotta go kick that guy's a**.

The Third Mario Brother out.

Peach: I still have nightmares about it.

Ludwig: Me two.

Peach: You weren't in that game!

Ludwig: No, but I played it.

MHG: (Pulls out a massive scythe) Time for Koopa soup!

Ludwig: I'm gone! (Bolts out of the castle

MHG: 3, 2... (Explosion) 1.

EAMF: Answer the question! (Hits MHG in the head with a baseball bat)

MHG: OWW! Dude, when dealing with a teleporting enemy, trust me, I know. Its best to get a ability to prevent them from doing that. Like this time stopper!

EAMF: You took that from brawl!

MHG: So, it works.

Peach: Next question.

MHG: Right.

hello mhg, been a while, anyway onto the questions

MHG: why did you kill my mother, also my sister had a appointment for the mongol bone surgen and hasnt come back for a few weeks now. what happend to her?

Peach: in super smash bros melle when you do that butt attack your but freakin explodes. HOW! DOES THAT TOAD IN YOUR PANTS DO THAT OR WHAT!

MHG: (Again) how did it feel to be hit by a exploding butt. hang on there is someone at the door.  
who are you?  
Mongol bone surgen: im the mongol bone surgen, get off the computer  
Mitch: oh boy. wait i dont remember making a appiontment with you  
mongol bone surgen: you dont make appiontment with mongol bone surgen, mongol bone surgen makes appiontment with you.  
Mitch: why am i still typing what we are talking on the computer  
Mongol bone surgen: i dont know just send the stupid thing

Mitch

MHG: How am I supposed to know?

Peach: Just go with it, its a game.

MHG: No comment.

EAMF: This guy is nuts.

MHG: Your one to talk.

EAMF: For the love of!

MHG: Lets move on.

MHG: why are you such a lousy shot,

Ludwig: be thankfull he is a lousy shot and that one guy ave you that bullet proof suit.

Peach: have you ever stole a gun from MHG? Have you ever shot a gun in you life?

Guest

MHG: Hey, it ain't easy as it looks. I don't do good under pressure

Ludwig: Yes, I am, and thank you.

MHG: (Pulls out scythe again) Get out!

EAMF: Stop scaring him away!

MHG: He's a koopa, why not?

Peach: No and no. I'd get killed.

MHG: Next!

Peach: how come when i use your but atack WHY DOES IT EXPLODE! SERIOUSLY! WTF! DONT GIVE ME THAT I HAVE MY WAYS STUFF! by the way, when you have to fight mario how does it fell? how does it feel when you have to fight bowser? who is the toughest warrior you faced. who is you favorite move in melle, who is you favorite character ( you doesnt or mario or luigi dosnt count)

MHG: have you ever considerd being a super smash bros character.

(sorry if im a bad typr)

melle super fan

Peach: Its a game! For the love of god. And fighting Mario, I don't know, its weird, and Bowser got what he deserved.

MHG: If I was to be in brawl, then there would be no contest.

Peach: If I had to choose, its EAMF is the toughest.

MHG: You got to be kidding me. (Gets hit in the back of the head with a baseball bat again)

EAMF: Take that.

Peach: I really can't choose, I never have watched that movie.

MHG: Next time, make it only 1 or 2 questions please. Next

Ludwig: you have apointment with mongol bone surgen

MHG: anything else you want mongol bone surgen to do?

Fawful: say your last Chortle

Mongol bone surg

Ludwig: Wrong surgeon.

MHG: Thats it, I'm putting anti personal mines in front of that door!

Ludwig: Outta here. (Bolts)

MHG: Ya, you are a figment of my imagination, eat it.

Fawful: I have too many chortles to be the last.

MHG: FAAAAWWWWFFFFUUUUULLLLLLLL!

Fawful: Chortles out.

EAMF: This is why people find you weird, you are way too violent.

MHG: From the people who adore a company that can't make a extremely violent game.

Peach: Hey!

MHG: Lets continue.

MHG: i will chortle you to death

EAMF: PLEASE KILL MHG BY CHORTLEING HIM TO DEATH!

Peach: I think your cute

Ludwig: hers a chortle blaster, USE IT!

MHG's Big fear

MHG: Thats not going to work, Fawful already tried.

EAMF: I tried that as well, not pretty what happened afterwards.

MHG: Hey, I only used one nuclear missle on toad town.

Peach: Thanks.

MHG: This time Ludwigs not coming in. (Pump a shotgun)

EAMF: (Hits MHG in the back of the head again, ludwig bolts in quick to get the chortle blaster and bolts)

MHG: Damn it! Well good thing this is almost over.

mhg have 1000000000000000000000000000 00000 corn cob cannons

EAMF

MHG: Whats the catch?

EAMF: What are you talking about? (looking innocent)

MHG: I know you, theres always a catch.

EAMF: You have to do 60 chapters of this story.

MHG: Curse you poll on my page.

Peach: Wheres that toad you were talking about?

MHG: Oh yes, the new mail toad is... Rob! (A toad with green coloring comes in)

Rob: How did you get me into this?

MHG: You owe me. See you next time, remember only 1-2 questions per character, and please send pain killers.

EAMF: Bye, and don't send pain killers to MHG.

Peach: See ya!

Rob: I hate my job.


	23. Where is the love?

Where is the love?

MHG: Hurry up Rob! Its only 5 letters, how heavy can they be?

ROB: You'd be surprised!

EAMF: Maybe you should have gotten a Robot Operating Buddy.

ROB: I'm ten times better than those pieces of crap!

MHG: Give me the letters. Thank you. Hey, the first ones from you EAMF.

mhg there was suppose to be no catch

EAMF

EAMF: You are a idiot.

MHG: Hey, I needed a reason for you to torture me. I'm surpised your complaining.

EAMF: Speaking of which. (Pushes MHG out the window)

Peach: What was that for? 

EAMF: Many things, it would take too long to explain. I'm in charge today people! You can come out Ludwig.

Ludwig: Good, that closet has no air.

EAMF: Now to the actual questions.

MHG: if you were in brawl please describe your special finish move. whose your favorite character in melle/brawl and why? and could you delete the 1-2 questions per character, you already tried that and you got rid of it later.

Rob: same what do you think of the character R.O.B

EAMF: same

ludwig: same

peach: i love you

mellebrawl fan

EAMF: I think cause he forgets stuff easily, and the reason he got it back cause he was getting too long winded.

MHG: My smash move would definitely be taking my sword and slicing EAMF is half!

EAMF: Thats not very nice!

MHG: You pushed me out the window, you have no right to say whats right and whats not right now!

ROB: Stay away from ROB character. He will haunt your nightmares with the stuff he says.

Peach: I thought that was you and MHG playing Brawl and doing that.

ROB: You zip it.

Ludwig: He's interesting to say the least.

MHG: Get out of this castle koopa! When my bones knit back together, you'll have so many holes in you, you will not know where your mouth is!

Peach: Does anyone notice that person say they loved me?

EAMF: You've gotten that before.

MHG: Where's the love for me?

EAMF: Cause no one loves you! Next question, god we got off track.

MHG: Mine stays on track.

EAMF: You shut up!

MHG: i still got some chrotle blasters, i wont use them on you at school. seriously. i wont. i go to your school, but i can use them when im online typing your reviews. oh crap you found who i am,

EAMF: why cant MHG die from chortling?

Peach: has anyone tried to...well...how do i put this...kill you yet? (bowser doesnt count because he isnt trying to kill you, hes trying to marry you THEN kill you)

ludwig: why havnt you tried to capture peach and take her to bowser...oh right him...

Rob: why did you get here. and heres another chrotle blaster. this one has bombs in it as well.

MHG: Im in your dreams. haunting it. saying chrotle constantly in your brain,

please answer all questions. chrotle for now.

Chortle Chortle Chortle Chortle

MHG Big fear

MHG: I am not in the mood Mitch!

EAMF: I think he's used to it now.

Peach: No, no ones tried to kill me.

ROB: Thats for me to know and you to never ask again if you know whats good for you!

EAMF: Well that was weird. Next.

Peach: i love you

MHG

Peach: I never knew you felt like that. Would you like another kiss?

MHG: I did not write that, how could I? I write this story, theres no way for the author to review his own story, and even if I could I'm not that self centered!

EAMF: Well that was weird. Next!

MHG: Thats my catchphrase!

EAMF: Shut up!

dear the crew of peach answers your questions,

MHG: i noticed you have goten less violent ever scince EAMF came along. whats up with that?

All: what game is fawful from? because i honestly have no clue. chortle.

MHG: you havnt been very furious when people say chortle now a days.

Peach: when making brawl/melle/original of super smash bros are you actualy fighting or are you just filming a bunch of moves?

Rob: why are you green?

Ludwig: heres a tranquilizer gun. and a gift card for $1000 dolars to the "guns a blazin wearhouse" get there soon, grand opening starts in...now. by the way heres some tranquilizers that can put down MHG within 2 seconds.

anon

MHG: She is a monster! (EAMF drops a brick on my head) OWWW!

Peach: Mario superstars, I know the portable game before inside story, but I don't remember exactly.

MHG: God!

ROB: There it is, its back.

Peach: Ludwig, you use that here and I'll peach bomb you out.

Ludwig: Yes mamn.

ROB: I'm green cause I can.

EAMF: Lets go.

MHG: does fawful know the way of the ninja? he never said anything. Also, i got a War axe made from the god of ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION! not easy. another question, i got a enemy who keeps moving very very fast. if that isnt enough the dang girl keeps cloning herself. i cant use any time stop wepondry and my range sucks. can you give me some guns or a power up or something to help me kill it?

Fawful: CHORTLE CHORTLE! ANSWER MY QUESTION! CHORTLE CHORTLE! DO YOU KNOW THE WAY OF THE NINJA! CHORTLE CHORTLE!

Ninja go crazy

MHG: (Back up with a rocket launcher in hand) My advice, take these indiery grenades, they'll set fire to just about anything. Keep throwing them till you set fire to the whole area, I garentee she can't run through fire without getting burned by napalm.

EAMF: How did you get up so quickly?

MHG: I got some help from ROB

Fawful: Fawful knows the way of the chortle ninja!

MHG: Thats it, all of you are dead.

Peach: Thank you for your support, please send happy pills, and have a good day.


	24. Author note

Author Note

People... we need to talk, well I type you read. The point of this matter is, I can't continue this story if only one anonymous person sends in a ton of reviews, these things don't work like that. The reason why I did this was I wanted to see several people typing in honest questions, and the occasional weird one, but mostly just people were serious on asking these questions, not some high schooler typing in a ton of emails cause he's borderline crazy and has nothing to do with his short attention span. So heres the deal, if more reviews come in from different people than the person that put in the reviews for 23 so far, and I know who that person is and can tell if he's typing. If more numbers of different people that review this, I'll continue, but if not, I'll put this story on hiatus or delete it. Trust me, I don't want to do either of those, I love this story. Its a nice little side project that I use to get away from working on my other stories once and a while, plus seeing the mario community is a plus as well.

So other people that like this story and got a question, review, and if you don't have one or don't want to, thats fine too. But the one person that I will not say his name for dicreetion sake, give others a chance. I don't need more reviews, I need different people reviewing, not one person.

From a trusted friend of the Mario Community,

MHG


	25. I thank all of you fans out there

I thank all of you fans out there

MHG: Everyone, I thank you for this lovely occasion. I am 17 reviews away from 200 reviews, this is near a momentous occasion for me. This story will offically go to 60 chapters, and no more, no less than that.

EAMF: Get on with it!

MHG: Fine. First question...

FALCON KICK! (kicks MHG in the balls)

Peach, i will kill yo...oh wait a sec... sorry dude, im looking for peach. where is she? oh there she is. FALCON PUNCH! (accidentaly punches MHG square in the face) oh man sorry dude. I am just clumsy today. Hey a smash ball.

MHG: oh dear god

FALCON F-ZERO SMASH! (smashes MHG)  
OMFG! I MISSED PEACH AGAIN! sorry about that dude. well either way i gata go to the F-zero races. bye.

(runes over MHG as CPT. Falcon leaves)

oh wait before i go i have just one question,  
EAMF: YOUR A GIRL!? for this whole episode i thought you were a dude. OMG i fell so embaresd. well bye.

(runes over MHG with F-Zero car again.)

CPT. Falcon

EAMF: Talk about a idiot.

MHG: (In extreme pain) I'll say, I've never felt so much pain in my life.

ROB: Well there was that one time you...

MHG: NEVER SAY THAT!

ROB: Okay okay, I'll shut up

MHG: EAMF, you read this chapter, I'm in too much pain.

EAMF: Thank you. Next question, by the way, yes I am a girl. God.

MHG: i love you

Peach

MHG: Whoever you are thats doing this, you will pay.

Peach: I don't know there being harmless.

MHG: And people say I'm crazy.

EAMF: Next question, man theres a lot.

firstly peach: heres some happy pills.

MHG: what was the wiredest question ever answerd and in what chaper?

Peach: same

EAMF: same but in the chaper you were in. other than that before coming to this really messed up show, what was your favorite chapter before you were on the show?

ROB: fav chaper scariest moment of your life. MHG doesnt count unless he nearly killed you

Ludwig: scince i dont wana destroy my two question limit, ask MHG when EAMF is suposed to be gone?

DA MAN YO

Peach: I don't understand why you'd give them to me.

EAMF: Multiple reasons.

MHG: I've answered so many, I could never say which is the weirdest. It seems as soon as one seems the weirdest, another comes to top it.

Peach: Diddo.

EAMF: Define weird.

MHG: I gave a reason, you give a ligit reason.

EAMF: (Punches MHG in the face)

MHG: Never mind.

ROB: What is with the terrible grammer on these reviews. The first part isn't even a sentence.

MHG: Just deal with it.

Ludwig: He's not gone, thats the problem.

MHG: DIE! (Shoots automatic fire at him)

EAMF: Next question. Hopefully he doesn't have to answer.

Ludwig: What do you look for in a girl?

Peach: Why do people think that you are the Koopalings' mother? They look nothing like you.

Forgot my name

Ludwig: I'll get back to you on that when MHG isn't shooting at me!

Peach: Exactly. Thank you. Finally someone's on my side with this issue.

MHG: I'm back. What did I miss?

EAMF: This (Kicks MHG in the nuts)

ROB: Next question.

23 reviews?! thats a... bit extreme to say the least  
mhg: you ever played the okami games? theyre quite good  
peach: the cake is a lie, your cake is a lie

Gamerectangle

MHG: Not what I mean't, but okay. I only played one once as a test run in a gamestop, and its okay.

Peach: Do you know how long I had to shower to get that crap off me?

ROB: Please, no one wants to.

MHG: Don't give anyone any ideas ROB. Next.

sorry MHG

That guy

MHG: You dare show your reviews here after what you have done? 

EAMF: (Shuts him up by taping MHG's mouth with Gorrila tape) Thats to prevent a rant.

ROB: Thank you. Next question.

Poor you... I'll help.

Addressed to Peach: I know you're not the foremost expert, and that this question applies to many, many more characters than you, but how does hammerspace work?

Addressed to MHG: I know you want to kill Fawful, but he's such a fan favorite. However, you can write him out...

AmperDavid

Peach: No I do not.

ROB: I do!

Peach: You do?

ROB: Hammerspace is a dimension between all dimensions, that if accessed, will allow you to create the most awesome hammer ever, and use it to crush anything in your epic path.

MHG: I wish I could use that to crush Fawful. And David, you are a true and loyal fan, but you don't understand. He haunts, he lurks, you cannot write out the fawful.

EAMF: Now he has a nervous breakdown. Next.

chortles chortles chortles CHORTLES CHORTLES CHORTLES oh i think its epic chortles

Guest

MHG: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

EAMF: Hah!

ROB: you cannot say chortles and epic chortles in the same sentence. It creates a paradox.

Peach: And you care because?

ROB: They kill people, and only I should kill people!

EAMF: Next.

MHG have you tried waffles or a big bacon sandwich or a mushroom beacause i hear that toads eat mushrooms

Guest

MHG: Ya, its called cannabilism.

Peach: Thats terrible.

MHG: Thats irony for ya. Next.

Holloween questions for you guys. these are for everyone. im actualy typing on my phone here and it doesnt space out. like i cant skip a line to ask the questions so. anyway dear all: what is your biggest fear. and if mhg is the top pick something else. sevondly do any of you still go trick or treating?

Happy Halloween

MHG: Its december right?

EAMF: Just shows you how lazy you've been.

MHG: Fear, EAMF.

EAMF: Heights.

Peach: Captured.

ROB: Batman and Robin.

MHG: and we can univerally say no.

Peach: well that was weird.

MHG: No different from any other question. Next.

(in slender letters) I'M WATCHING YOU...

SLENDERMAN

MHG: Oh no, he's here, he's after me. RUN! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE! 

ROB: The end times are here!

Peach: Shut up.

EAMF: Lets move on from this fiasco.

Hi! I have questions!  
peach: SAMUS OWS YOUR FACE IN SSBB! HAHA...  
MGH: please don't hurt me...

Love,  
Safron

Peach: Hold me back.

MHG: Finally some respect

EAMF: Not.

MHG: Shut up.

please ignore slender and safron. they are sometimes paranoid.  
all: have you played slender?  
mhg: i'm freezin' out here!  
peach: you're cute...

love and compliments,  
supernolon

Peach: Thank you.

MHG: And that is where crazies like you will stay. Its natural selection. The cycle of life, a beautiful thing.

ROB: No, but Bane did, and got scared out of his mind, thats enough for us.

EAMF: I don't know, it seems like fun.

MHG: You have not seen the horror's, you poor, delusional child.

EAMF: Next, before he goes philosopher on me.

hi. I'm the force of nature from tf2.  
all: have you played team fortress 2?  
see ya,  
scout

MHG: No.

ROB: No.

Peach: Yes.

EAMF: No. Next question.

MHG please dont delete peach answers your questions. i love reading all the questions and all. im prety sure that guy whom you were mad at is sorry. (i read reviews before asking questions ever scince chapter 1... or was it chapter 2. anyway when you said doesnt anyone read the reviews anymore i read reviews before asking questions because i asked a question that was already asked. anyway. please. please. PLEASE DONT STOP TYPING FOR PEACH ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS. PLEASEl i beg you. i use this to get a laugh every once in a while. please dont give up. sometimes people send more than one question by accident because they forgot they already sent one. ive done that before. please dont give up just because of one kid. and if your actualy reading this say burrito. just making sure your reading this LONG LETTER. sorry for making you read this but. i like reading about you constantly shooting at people. oh by the way why hanst bowser made a evil plan for a very long time?

A loving fan

MHG: Its alright, I'm not. And why should I change. Deal with it wimps! I'm running this show! And he's still in the maze, lets watch wouldn't we? (See's Bowser sleeping from pure exhaustion)

EAMF: Next question.

unkown villain: * looks up * aha! i'll sneak into peaches castle and kidnap her in her sleep * shouts at bowsers castle * LETS SEE WHO IS THE BETTER EVIL GUY NOW! MUAHAHA! bowser : shut up! MHG punched me half to death!

Guest

Nick: (Hears the villains screams) He meet the first level of security.

ROB: Aww, he didn't get to my level.

Nick: Its level 5.

ROB: Dang it!

EAMF: Lets keep going.

Hi!  
ALL: Do you like Sonic?  
Peach: guess wich sonic character i'm named after  
love from,  
O.G  
JK! ChEESE

Peach: Totatlly origanal, I know, Cheese the chao. And no.

Nick: Yes.

ROB: Meh.

EAMF: Still deciding. Next!

Dear MHG: ok firstly i have been REALLY carful not to post extra questions. ive only sent caption falcon on you but thats it. sometimes ive sent several letters because... well...i kinda forget things easily. so ive been reading reviews just to be carful. i just want to let you know how sorry i am. i dont want to leave that school i used to go with you with harsh feelings. ok? im really sorry. and i know its late for apologizing but... i dont know what to say anymore. im really sorry. for everything. i know you cant see me but im almost crying here. thats how sorry i am. i am holding back all the tears. if you want to forgive and forget all the things i caused to you, please say something to me. if you dont, i understand but i just have to know that im extremely sorry ok! and guest isnt me, ok. just making that clear. i havnt sent any reviews scince that guy. until now. just...please...forgive me. i have nothing more to say. goodbye my ... old friend. Goodbye

that guy

Nick: Mitch, thats actually the smartest and most thought provoking thing you've ever said. Apology accepted, but if you come anywhere near here or back to my school, your not going to last very long.

EAMF: Man, you are evil. (Punches MHG) Next question

seem's american enough... did I say that aloud?  
peach: why not red?  
mhg: you hunt monsters. the haggis eater...I mean demoman is going after nessie. he needs help.  
all villians: gets hit with rockets from liberty launcher.  
remember to preform american activities,  
Red Soldire

Peach: People would get confused.

MHG: (pulls out greatsword) Show me where.

EAMF: Man this is taking forever! Its all your lazy fault!

MHG: Just get it done and over with.

EAMF: Fine.

bloody soldire  
peach: should tf2 and harry poter mix;

snevorus sniper

Peach: No way. What kind of sick mind would think that?

ROB: Mine.

MHG: And mine.

Peach: I don't believe this.

EAMF: Next.

In case you want to know, all the people posing as the reds are friends.  
all: do you find my home of paris a romantic place?  
signed  
maurice  
te red spy

Peach: Yes.

ROB and MHG: Meh, better than Detroit and Chicago.

EAMF: Thats mean. (Punches the two.) Next.

seriously, when are ya gonna update this funnier dan **** ****?

Red Scout

MHG: People, this is rated T, no swearing. From now on you swear in your question, I'm not going to answer it. And whenever I get questions.

EAMF: For once, I agree with this guy. Next.

peach: yeeeeeah... I got arrested for being a shy guy, and thats not cool to get thrown in the dungeones.  
mhg:(shoots face with flame thrower) (with bostonian accent) THAT'S FOR KILLING MY DAD, YOU ASS HOLE OF A WANKA!

Peach: Sorry about that, thats just security.

MHG: You little! Your dad deserved it, I gave him a ton of money, and he never paid! Pay up bub!

EAMF: Lets get going before someone dies, and not from me.

All: when eating a thanksgiving meal, is the main course turkey or something else because i know a few people who eat something different. and how often do you eat (more like purchase because that turkey lasts a long time) a turkey. and one more question: peach, do you even eat meat?

An indian

Nick: Like twice a month.

ROB: only at holidays.

Peach: No I do not eat meat.

EAMF: Holidays. Final one!

all: have a scrumpy(the alcoholic beverages come from nowhere)  
peach: you, ye we lass, remind me of me mum.  
sgined,  
the blody black irish cyclops,  
Demoman

MHG: Thanks Irish brother!

Peach: Thank you.

ROB: Give me more!

EAMF: Well thats all for today, and most people here are now drunk, save for me. See ya next time, and remember, only one to two questions.


	26. Let this be a example to all that mess w

Let this be a example to all that mess with MHG

I own nothing save for Oc's

MHG: (Hiding behind chair) Is she still here? Is she gone? Pray she's gone. Shhhhsssh, don't tell her I said that if you see her.

EAMF: (Calling from the green room) MHG, start without me, Toad got gum in my hair.

MHG: Oh thank the lord. (Comes out and sits down) ROB, where's the mail?

ROB: Toads running late.

Peach: Why?

ROB: He's running away from MHG's dragon... in the wrong direction.

MHG: tell the dragon to catch him and bring him here.

(That happens, and then the dragon shoves Toad through the window)

Toad: Here's the mail, just don't kill me! (runs out)

MHG: Well first question.

That person who claimed to be Demoman lied to you. Everyone knows that the real Demoman is, in fact, not Irish. He's Scottish.

In other news, Arachni is absolutely baffled as to how Peach can survive without meat. She'll soon learn that not everyone is a carnivore like her.  
Did ROB describe the Grand Hammer ability? That's what it sounded like.

Questions:  
MHG: Kaboom?  
Peach: Explain the workings of the four Vibes.

The Goliath of Cryisa

MHG: Kaboom.

ROB: MHG, can you believe this person?

MHG: Um... about what?

ROB: Grand Hammer ability. You people will never understand.

MHG: Um... okay.

Peach: To be honest, I really don't understand them either.

MHG: What kind of ruler are you?

Peach: Shut up or I'll increase your rent price.

MHG: Crap. Next.

Peach: Give Ludwig a hug.

Ludwig: Where did you and Larry get your blue hair genes from?

Forgot My Name

Peach: How about no.

Ludwig: Good question, you see...

MHG: Get out! (fires his rocket launcher at him, and the heat seeking missle chases Ludwig out the door) Thats what I say to your question. Next.

no, you and my dad fought against bowser, and after king koopa was deafeated, you exicuted him!

Shy the Guy

MHG: I've done that to a lot of people, be specific.

Peach: How is anyone thats around you still alive?

MHG: Easy, they aren't around me. Next.

demoman is in the hospital after mhg and he went after nessi, but he sends love and... scrumpy.  
mhg: just kill ludwig already  
peach: kill rob. he was the ancient minister for gobs sake! I don't care that he changed sides.

Red soldier

MHG: Did you not see the rocket I sent at him like 5 minutes ago?

ROB: It was this chapter, how could they see that?

MHG: Good point. Also, why kill ROB?

ROB: What are you talking about, are you drunk. He need's a drug test.

Peach: Guys, guys, stop.

MHG: Fine, final question.

rocket jumps in  
damnit! while i'm here,  
R.O.B.:help us fight these damn robots trying to take over all worlds. they look like the blus, but roboti  
peach: pyro says hi

Red Soldier

ROB: How about no. Robot duplicates work great for undercover operations.

Peach: Tell that thing I said hi.

MHG: Never bring up the pyro again, have bad memories with that thing.

EAMF: You done?

MHG: Ya, hows the hair?

EAMF: Got a chainsaw?

MHG: See ya later folks, while I go find a chainsaw. (Goes into armory) there's got to be one in here somewhere.


	27. Demon Puppies

Demon Puppies!

I own nothing save for oc's

MHG: (Is sleeping on the chair)

ROB: Got a package for you. (Kick's him to wake him up)

MHG: I'm up. I wasn't sleeping.

(The package is somewhat large with breathing holes on it)

MHG: I got a bad feeling about it. EAMF! Did you order a package!? 

EAMF: Yes, it was for demon puppies. They were free.

MHG: Fine, I'll deal with them later. Lets get started.

mhg:makes him a woman with a huge bust  
peach:gives her a indestructable f.l.u.d.d  
luddy poo:gives him a valuable viola

EAMF

MHG: Excuse me while I go get surgery.

ROB: Hah! 

Peach: This will work great for the garden. (tests it out, but hits MHG)

MHG: Oh come on!

ROB: He's a human bulls eye.

EAMF: Since he's out, I'll read. God I love doing that to him. (Opens box to see several extremely cute puppies.) Oh my god they are so cute. Wait, there's a note. Whatever you do, don't leave them close to each other for very long.

Peach: I wonder why?

ROB: (See's a cartoon fight cloud from inside the box) I think thats why. There trying to kill each other.

EAMF: Thats impossible, they're supposed to do absolutely nothing but be cute.

ROB: I get the tranqs, you keep doing what you do. (Leaves)

EAMF: Thanks Sherlock.

CHORTLES CHORTLES CHORTLES it is I the one who said oh i think its epic chortles so here are my questions  
MHG: what is wrong with you? super violent person?!  
peach: in the games you only say - help!. - mario!. - luigi!.  
Help!

Chortles123

EAMF: We've been trying to figure out him from day one. (Shot nearly hits her) See.

Peach: I just read the script, I'm sorry. (Starts to tear up)

EAMF: Now look what you did. For that, I will not read your waffles comment. There there peachy. Lets get this over with.

nononononono! aw crop,we're all gonna-  
gets stabbed by jeff the killer.

SuperNolan

EAMF: That jeff the killer guy. Can we have him deal with MHG? (Another shot nearly hits her) You know you really need to work on your aim!

MHG: I'm doing this from surgery, its going to be a little off!

EAMF: Hurry up so you can break up the puppies, there using flamethrowers now!

ROB: How did they get them, they didn't leave the box? 

EAMF: I don't know. See ya later everyone, and if you have a question, don't be afraid to ask. We will come up with some crazy, extremely violent, and down right false answer to it.

MHG: Couldn't have said it better myself. (Is back to being a male)

EAMF: How was the surgery.

MHG: Like this. (Turns her into a male)

EAMF: DOCTOR!

MHG: Revenge isn't best served cold, but very ironic.


	28. fishing for yoshi's

Short session and fishing for yoshi's

I own nothing: everything save for me goes to nintendo

MHG: Well everyone, sorry for the wait. I've been busy... and kinda forgot. But I'm back now and ready to go!

EAMF: Quiet down its early!

ROB: Why are we all yelling!? 

MHG: I don't know!

Peach: just calm down and answer the questions.

EAMF: Too bad I'll be gone in 3 chapters.

MHG: Ya, your ten chapter rent will be up soon. YES!

EAMF: (Punches MHG) Shut up!

MHG: I regret nothing! (rubs his hurting part she punched

EAMF: (reads) There's only three so its not that bad...

ROB: Not that bad? Sucks monkeys thats what it is.

EAMF: Shut up! I'm trying to read!

Peach: You don't have to shout.

EAMF: sorry princess. Anyways, finally the first question.

Peach: what was life like growing up?

MHG: what is your favorite weapon? Also I found this Yoshi bait at Walmart. (Gives MHG Yoshi Bait)

ROB: what happend to that old doctor guy you did gyromite with?

EAMF: would you rather date peach or MHG?

Sindle

Peach: (thinks back) It was quiet, peaceful, extremely boring, and not eventful. Can't say much more than that. Its very hard to describe it better than any other way.

MHG: Can hardly believe that one.

Peach: Shut up MHG.

MHG: I can't, cause I have a question to answer. That depends on what I'm using it for. Do you want long range, or general. If you want general, I can't really say. Too many variables.

ROB: Cop out. Mines my fists! (punchs a wall)

MHG: Of course you do.

EAMF: to think in three more chapters I'll be free of this.

Peach: Your lucky, I'm in for the long haul till chapter 60

EAMF: sucks to be you. Next!

MHG: (covers his ears in pain) warn me next time!

EAMF: Let me think no.

Stop spelling mah name wrong. It's TWO GODDAM Os! It's s-u-p-e-r-n-o-l-o-n.  
Anyways...  
Peach: There's this girl I like but when I act like myself around her I look... weird. And lame. Any suggestions?  
MHG: Spell my name right NEEEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWW!

Supernolon

MHG: Nope. Not the first and not the last super.

Peach: shut up. Look, there is nothing wrong with you. Act who you are. Don't feel ashamed. If you feel weird and lame then you are not acting like who you really are.

ROB: (sniffs) beautiful.

MHG: Meh. (gets hit with a club from ROB)

ROB: shut up!

EAMF: final one for the day. People. If you have a question just ask it. Make my last few chapters worthwhile, I beg of you. Heres the final questions for the day.

MHG: I CAN RESPAWN!  
Peach: Hey. Wanna go out?

BLU Scout

MHG: of course you can. But I have a few ways to fix that.

ROB: Can I get it...

MHG: (Stops him) don't say it. Its a surprise.

EAMF: God...

Peach: No thank you, but I thank you for your offer.

EAMF: Well thats all folks. I'm ending this before the terrible duo kill someone. Got a question or two, don't be afraid to ask.


End file.
